A Child’s Torment
by Wildchild1
Summary: A baby Legolas deals with his mother’s death and the fact that Thranduil no longer wants him. Leads up to why Elrond and Thranduil are enemies. Fic Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Child's Torment  
  
Rating: PG right now  
  
Summary: A baby Legolas deals with his mother's death and the fact that Thranduil no longer wants him. Leads up to why Elrond and Thranduil are enemies.  
  
Paring: none  
  
Characters: Legolas, Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Thranduil and a person I made up named Dunthral.  
  
This is an AU story  
  
Special thanks to my beta Cass!!  
  
Feedback: Please! I live for feedback with out it I shall perish in the depths of Moria... wildchild@vci.net  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charters nor the people who portray them ~only if I did own Orlando Bloom and Viggio Mortensen or even Legolas and Aragorn. ~ They belong respectively to themselves and J.R.R. Tolkien. The story line however is my own.  
  
Archiving: If you have a fic site and want it.. take it just tell me where it is going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
News of the Queen of Mirkwood's death traveled fast through Middle Earth. It was tragic for any creature to die but this stung deeper; not only was she an Elvin Queen but a mother as well.  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf was born five summers ago, a proud addition to the royal family and a blessing to the Mirkwood elves. Great prophecies spoke of the elfling and his part in a fight against a great evil attempting to destroy Middle Earth. However after the Queen's death his future looked grim. Not only was the child suffering the loss of his mother but the loss of a father as well. It seemed Thranduil no longer wanted the prince in Mirkwood and was sending him away. How will this alter the future of Middle Earth?  
  
Ch 1  
  
****Flash Back*****  
  
The Queen and her court were preparing for a short trip through Mirkwood to see to the harvest of the fruit. It grew on the outskirts of 'safety' in their kingdom and King Thranduil was not thrilled about her going, now that the giant spiders inhibited the woods but the Queen insisted. She told him that if she showed fear in the face of darkness the others would as well. Although in the end he agreed, he insisted that she took several archers along. She in turn insisted that he spend the day with the Prince. After a great deal of debate he reluctantly agreed. Oh, he was happy to have his son; it was his Kingly duty to produce an heir to the throne but it did not mean he had the tolerance of a father. He insisted that rearing a child was women's work and would be seen to as such so when the Queen took a trip, either Legolas went with her or a nanny would care for him. The only time Thranduil spent with him was either yelling at him for mischief or disciplining him for not doing something properly.  
  
Standing outside the doors to her son's room, the Queen took a deep breath and assured herself she was doing the right thing. If Thranduil spent time with Legolas then he would grow to love the child and he truly was a child worthy of love. Sighing she opened the door and walked inside. Legolas ran to her and embraced her excited about their upcoming trip to the woods. She smiled at him, "Legolas, you will not be joining me on this trip."  
  
He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Did I do something bad again?"  
  
"You," she smiled, "are going to spend time with your father while I'm away."  
  
Unsurprisingly the prince was not happy about staying with his father, "Naneth (mother) I wish to go with you."  
  
"It is unfitting for a prince to argue with his mother," she forced back a chuckle at his indignity.  
  
Looking up at her through long lashes, bottom lip jutted in a full pout "I'm sorry Naneth (mother), please forgive me?"  
  
She picked him up and hugged him, "There is nothing to forgive, my son. You must understand that your father does love you; he just," she paused.  
  
"I'm in the way," he finished for her. "I will be a good elf today, I promise."  
  
Her mind reeled at the perception of the small child in her arms. She kissed his cheek, "You are always a good son; if a little mischievous," she teased as she tickled him. His laughter echoed throughout the palace as she carried him to the sitting room.  
  
"For heaven sake put him down," the King snapped. "He should not be babied so!"  
  
"Mind yourself, Thranduil," the Queen scolded loudly as she set the elfling down. "He acts as a child because he is one least you not forget it!"  
  
Legolas scampered across the room and hid his face against the leg of Dunthral; captain of the Mirkwood guards, as his parents argued. Dunthral hid a smile as he looked down into the steel blue eyes that, to his surprise, shown bright with fear. He ruffled the prince's hair and gave him a quick wink. He liked the elfling more then he thought he should and had grown very attached to him.  
  
"Manko? (Why)" the small voice whispered.  
  
"Uuma dela titta er ron naa quell (don't worry little one, they are good)." Dunthral whispered back trying to ease the prince.  
  
Before the young one could respond his father called to him, "Come here elf and stop pestering Dunthral!"  
  
He went to his father's side, "Amin hiraetha adar (I'm sorry father.)"  
  
Both the prince and King bid the Queen glad tidings and she left for the harvest.  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
That was two days ago; two days since the queen was killed by a band of Orcs. The few who survived said she refused to leave her court behind and picked up the bow and quiver of a fallen archer fighting valiantly to her death.  
  
Legolas had been summoned to the throne room by his father and told abruptly of his mother's demise. Even Dunthral was stunned by the callousness of King Thranduil. Legolas tried to be strong but emotion won over pride and the child wept uncontrollably. Everyone in the throne room bit their tongues as the prince sat on the floor crying and his father sat on the throne looking at him, offering him neither consolation nor support. Dunthral took all he could stand and scooped the elf up into his arms. He thought he was going to be banished for the breach of etiquette when Thranduil's voice rang out but he didn't care.  
  
"Pack his things and take him to Rivendell; ask Lord Elrond to care for him for a while. If he refuses, to take him to Lothlorien." With that said the King stood and left.  
  
Dunthral was stunned and heartbroken for Legolas. He did not pretend to understand why the King reacted as such. It was no secret that Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were enemies although no one was sure just why and it stunned Dunthral and the rest of the kings court to hear him make such a request but he could not refuse his command.  
  
The horses were loaded and led to the entrance of the palace. Legolas stood at Dunthral's side, tears still falling from his eyes and his breath coming in hiccupped gasps. Dunthral was a proud man, brave and decorated warrior for Mirkwood for over 5 millennia and had been willing to die for Thranduil but not anymore. He decided he could no longer serve as Thranduil's head of security and would inform him after his return from Rivendell. He knew that he must accompany Legolas on this journey, as he did not trust anyone else with the child.  
  
Thranduil finally walked out of the palace and told Dunthral he could have one archer to take with him incase of an Orc attack and then handed him a letter to give to Lord Elrond. Legolas grabbed Thranduil's robes and begged, "Adar sase a uume karne amin wanya! Amin merne ana erin o lle! Sase adar! (Father, please do not make me go! I wish to stay with you. Please, father!) His small hands clung as if death itself were reaching for him, the small knuckles turning white from his grip.  
  
Thranduil looked down with disregard trying to disengage the clinging elfling from his royal robes. The small ones grip was so strong that when the king got his hands free the child inadvertently was knocked to the ground where he laid in a small heap sobbing, begging his father not to send him away. Thranduil looked down at his spawn and shook his head, "You will fit in perfect at Rivendell; elf as you are, as weak as Elrond. If you are ever to return here you will learn a warriors demeanor and know how to conduct yourself properly!" That said he swiftly turned and walked back inside leaving the elfling on the ground.  
  
Dunthral's blood boiled, how could he have been in the service of such a cruel lord all this time and not be aware? Why was the King nice to everyone but his own son? He knew the Queen had forced Thranduil to be a part of the prince's life but was blind as to his true feelings toward him. He knelt and scooped the child into his arms "It's ok, little one," he soothed not knowing how to offer comfort. Legolas clung to the elf like a soul clinging to the heavens. Dunthral handed the reigns of Legolas' pony to the other rider and mounted his steed with the elfling in his arms. As they rode away he whispered: "Seere titta er. Amin tuluva lav laa mel nwalya an lende an lle. (Peace little one. I will allow no more pain to come to you.)  
  
Ch 2  
  
The long ride to Rivendell was silent. Legolas did not speak a sound, only silently crying for his lost mother. Dunthral was very concerned for the elfling's welfare, as he could not get him to eat or sleep. He would not even ride his pony, which normally you could not keep him from. He rode on Dunthral's steed seated in front of him the entire way. It was as if he was with drawing into himself. He knew an elf could die of grief and he said a prayer to Elbereth that it was not what he was witnessing. Dunthral decided that they were close enough to Rivendell to be safe so he sent a rider ahead to inform Lord Elrond of their coming and why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond was awakened with the late moon and informed that a rider from Mirkwood had an urgent message. Knowing of the Queens' death he rose instantly and went to his throne room. The Mirkwood elf bowed, "Lord Elrond, I regret waking you at this late hour but my message is of great importance."  
  
"Who is the message from," he asked eying the weary elf.  
  
"The first is from King Thranduil, the second from the captain of the Mirkwood guards."  
  
"Continue."  
  
The elf informed him first of the request to care for the young prince, then of the elfling's poor state. Elrond was livid! "Your Captain was right in sending you ahead so that I and my sons will be prepared and so the child does not witness my anger!"  
  
The messenger cowered at Elrond's tone, "King Thranduil said if you did not wish to keep him we should take him to Lothlorien. I would request that you still see the prince however, as you might be able to help him sleep for a night."  
  
"Fear not," Elrond held up his hand in surrender. "My anger lies not with you nor the prince but with King Thranduil. I will gladly take Prince Legolas but I will prepare a message to be sent to Thranduil upon your return!"  
  
"Yes my lord." The elf was happy that Lord Elrond was going to express his anger over the matter. He too had been stricken by the actions of his King and wished to help the prince.  
  
"Take the second room atop the east stairs and rest yourself till morning. I will send someone up with some food."  
  
"Thank you," he bowed then dismissed himself.  
  
Early the next sunrise Elrond summoned his sons to the setting room. The teenage twins, Elladan and Elrohir yawned as they sat across from their father. He had to laugh at their similarities, not only in looks but actions although they would never admit it. "By the Valor, why are you up with the sun," Elladan asked?  
  
"Lazy elf," Elrohir scoffed then yawned.  
  
Elrond laughed again at their playfulness and wondered how someone could give away their child as Thranduil apparently had. "I have news of Mirkwood's young prince. He will be here shortly and I need the two of you to help me."  
  
"Why is he coming here ada (dad)? Is he Ill?" Elrohir asked worried. He knew that his father and Thranduil were not friends and that it had to be bad for either of them to agree to this.  
  
"Yes and no," Elrond answered. "Thranduil could not deal with both his son and the loss of his wife so asked if I would care for the elfling for a time. A messenger came ahead last eve to inform me that the prince is not well. Both of you have experienced the loss of your mother and I hoped you would offer counsel to him in coping."  
  
"Of course," they both chimed; their own mothers death still fresh in their minds.  
  
"Now," Elladan sighed, "Why don't you tell us the real reason the prince is being sent here. I believe he is grief stricken and I am not questioning you but we know of your past with Mirkwood and it has to be something more for this to happen."  
  
"I fear you are too smart for mind games anymore," Elrond smiled. "To be truthful I know not why he is being sent, only that a small elfling, who is suffering and greatly needs our help. Whether or not I am an enemy to his father has no bearing on the prince, as he is not the one that is faulted with the transgressions. That being said, are you still willing to assist me?"  
  
"Of course," Elrohir said. "We would have it no other way."  
  
"Good," he said proudly. "Now both of you go to my chambers, prepare the bed and set out my herbs. I have a feeling I will need to keep a close eye on the young prince when he first arrives."  
  
They nodded and left to do as instructed.  
  
It was not long until Dunthral was escorted into the setting room carrying the young prince in his arms. He bowed before Elrond then knelt, gently placing the prince on his feet and encouraging him forward with a gentle swat. He exchanged a look with Lord Elrond that conveyed what they both felt, no words needed to be spoken.  
  
Legolas was vaguely aware that he was indoors and standing in front of a very intimidating elf but said nothing. A swat to the backside prompted him forward and he bowed his head, his eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
"Creoso a'baramin Prince Legolas (welcome to my dwelling Prince Legolas)," Elrond said as he rose from his chair and knelt before the elfling. "You need not fear me child," he said softly, placing his hand under the elf's chin and lifting his head upward. His heart ached as he looked into the tear-filled, innocent eyes; his shoulder length blond hair was mussed and his pale skin dirty from the trip. "It is an honor to have you Prince Legolas, I hope you will feel at home here. I will do all in my power to see you happy once again."  
  
Dunthral instantly eased at Lord Elrond's words and kind touch to the elfling. In that moment he thought to himself perhaps Legolas would be better off in the house of Elrond than the house of Thranduil. He was pulled from his thoughts when Glorfindel, a close companion of Lord Elrond, entered the room.  
  
"Elladan said we were to have visitors from Mirkwood my lord. How many rooms do you wish prepared?" He caught Elrond's gaze and followed it. "My apologies, young one I did not notice you," he smiled.  
  
For the first time since his mother's death Legolas spoke, "Uuner uma n'dela no'ta (no one does, don't worry.)"  
  
All three Elf men looked at each other with dismay. Elrond lifted Legolas up and rested him on his hip, "That will not be so as long as you are in the house of Elrond, Legolas Greenleaf. I will personally see to that." He turned to his friend, "Glorfindel will you see Dunthral to a room so he might freshen up and rest?"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"Good and I will take care of our young friend."  
  
Ch 3  
  
Elrond carried the elfling through the dining hall to the back of the palace where a large tub was full of warm scented water. He sat Legolas on his feet and removed his tunic, "You will have a bath then some sleep, I think." To Elrond's surprise he got the child undressed and into the tub without resistance. He then picked up a cloth and some soap to wash him.  
  
"I can do it myself," the little voice said firmly.  
  
He smiled, "I am sure you can. Why don't you take care of washing and I will fetch you some clean clothes." When he returned, he found Legolas clean, even his hair had been washed but he was still sitting in the water with his knees pulled to his chest and looked as if he'd been caught doing something bad. Elrond was perplexed by the look and thought perhaps, like his own sons at that age, he had not really cleaned but only poured water over himself. "Let's see your feet." One at a time the little feet were lifted from the water. "Now the face, look at me," he said sternly. The elfling looked up so he could inspect his face. "Very good," Elrond laughed, "I knew there was an elf under all that dirt." To his surprise the child still looked distraught. "What's wrong?"  
  
The small voice trembled, "I washed, sir, but I cannot get out of the tub on my own. I am sorry," the words were almost a whisper.  
  
He noticed Legolas tremble and cringe as he reached to lift the child from the tub. He wrapped a large towel around him and then stood him on a stool to dry him. "Legolas, I want you to understand something, but I am afraid only a big elf may understand."  
  
Now dressed in a fresh sleeping robe, still perched atop the stool he puffed out his chest, "I am a big elf."  
  
Elrond smiled, "So you are. I want you to understand that while you are here you will behave just as you do at home. Do not be afraid to ask for something if you wish to have it or for help if you need it, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now let's get you to bed." Once again he lifted the boy onto his hip then carried him upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood when the chamber door opened. They looked on in awe of the elfling with blond locks and steel blue eyes yet there was a sadness about him that would shatter even the strongest of hearts. Elrohir couldn't help but think how fragile the elf in his father's arms looked, even more fragile then his infant sister Arwen. "So this must be Prince Legolas," he asked with a small bow.  
  
Elladan stepped up beside him, "My name is Elladan and the show off is Elrohir. Tis nice to meet you."  
  
"Excuse me? I am not a show off," Elrohir snapped incredulously. "I just happed to be a proper elf unlike you!"  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas, forcing himself to hide a smile, "Oh my."  
  
"A proper elf?" Elladan sputtered! "There is nothing proper about you o' ascarer! (Impetuous one.)"  
  
"Suvrar! (Foul one)"  
  
"Uaquener! (Smelly one)"  
  
"Lanner! (Wide one)"  
  
"Solle na lost! (Your head is empty)"  
  
"Lle naa haran e'navsalle! (You are king in your IMAGINATION)"  
  
"Antolle vlva sulrim! (Much wind pours from your mouth)"  
  
"Dian! (Silence)" Elrond said in a loud voice trying not to laugh.  
  
Sorry ada (dad)" Elrohir said with an innocent look. Both twins turned to him and saw Legolas smiling; mission accomplished.  
  
Elrond sat Legolas on the soft bed, "Elladan, will you fetch our guest something to eat?"  
  
"Certainly," he smiled hitting his brother in the back of the head as he left.  
  
"Hey!" Elrohir yelped. He stood and poured some water into a goblet and put it on the bedside table then sat down by the elfling opposite his father. "So I hear you will be staying with us for a while?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he saddened again.  
  
Elrohir looked quickly behind him; then to his father and back at Legolas, who by then was looking at him quizzically. "I am no sir, little one, you may call me Elrohir," he smiled. Then he put his hand beside his mouth and whispered, "Sir is for old elves, not us youngsters." This time Elrond popped him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Old elves?" Elrond stammered. "Old indeed."  
  
Still rubbing his head he turned to Legolas, "When you wake come find me. I will show you around the fine grounds of Rivendell. If I'm not unconscious from a head wound," he added quickly.  
  
"Thank you, sir... err Elrohir," he corrected himself.  
  
Elladan returned with a plate pilled high with fruit and handed it to his father. Elrond placed the food in front of the prince and the elf grimaced, "I am not hungry, sir."  
  
"You need to eat, Legolas, or you will grow ill." The child frowned and shook his head violently from side to side. "How long since you ate last?"  
  
"Since my mother passed," he whispered as he wiped angrily at tears that wouldn't stop.  
  
"That was six moons ago," Elrohir gasped.  
  
Elrond scooped the crying elf into his arms, "Stop fighting the tears, Legolas, let them fall."  
  
"Nay! Warriors do not cry!"  
  
"You are not a warrior yet child and they do cry I assure you."  
  
"Adar (father) says it's bad to cry!" he yelped trying to get away but Elrond's grip increased.  
  
"Your father is..." he caught himself before he said something harmful and tried again. "Your father is wrong, Legolas. It is ok to cry. I will not have you think otherwise!" tiny arms encompassed his neck as the elfling sobbed unto his shoulder.  
  
After about twenty minutes the tears were slowing but his breaths were still coming in hiccupped gasps. Elrond freed a hand from the child's head and put a small amount of white powder into the goblet of water. "Drink this, little one."  
  
Legolas was so thirsty he gulped it down quickly. Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan all three laughed when the prince frowned sticking his tongue out a few times, "Yuck!"  
  
"Sorry," Elrond said half-heartedly as he deposited the prince back into bed and covered him. "Now sleep, I will see you when you wake."  
  
"But I am not sleepy," Legolas yawned, earning another laugh from all involved.  
  
"I will sit with him a while," Elrohir offered.  
  
Elrond nodded and he and Elladan left them.  
  
Ch 4  
  
Elrond was in the setting room finishing his letter to Thranduil when Glorfindel came in, "Lord Elrond, the Mirkwood elves prepares to leave today." He realized that Elrond was still writing, quill moving against parchment at an astonishing rate.  
  
Once he had gotten all his thoughts on paper he quickly sealed the letter with the seal of Elrond. It wasn't until he stood to take the letter to Dunthral that he noticed Glorfindel. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to realize this wasn't a good time to disturb you, my lord. I am sorry," He bowed and turned to leave.  
  
Elrond looked at the elder, "I'm sorry, Glorfindel, I meant no disrespect it's just." Elrond let out what one might consider a growl, "How can someone be so damned heartless? How much of a coward is this man that he might turn his son away because he has no need for him other then an heir to his precious Mirkwood throne?" Elrond's voice echoed with rage through the big room, "I suffered the loss of my wife and was stricken with grief as you well know but I did not turn away from my sons nor my infant daughter!" He began to pace, "No, Glorfindel, there is much more to this than his wife's death and I intend to know what it is for I will not let this child surfer any longer!"  
  
"Adar (father)!" Elrohir burst into the room! "I went to check on Legolas and he is gone!"  
  
"Gone?" both Elrond and Glorfindel chimed in unison.  
  
Elladan ran into the room panting, "He is not in the palace."  
  
"Glorfindel, gather a search party and have them meet me in the throne room. Elladan, go tell the Mirkwood elves of our discovery; I fear it will not be taken well. Then go out and ask the other children if they have seen him. Elrohir, you come with me."  
  
In the throne room:  
  
A large group had gathered and Elrond was barking instructions on Legolas' description and where each party was to search. Elrohir asked the crowd, "Did anyone here see him today? Perhaps someone knows of a direction he may have traveled?"  
  
An older maiden, a kitchen servant stepped back with her head lowered. Elrond caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, "Madam, is there something you wish to tell me?"  
  
She froze to the very spot she was standing, "My Lord, I," she stammered. Elrond gave her a stern look and she continued. "We were talking about the elfling being here and why. We did not know he was there my lord, I swear," she offered trembling.  
  
"What did you say?" he demanded.  
  
"Just that we didn't understand why his father sent him here. What did he do? My lord, at his age to be already unwanted by his kingdom," she stopped and tried to take a better route of explaining as this one was getting her unhappy looks from Elrond, Elrohir and Glorfindel.  
  
Elrohir tried to keep his anger in check knowing an outburst would only drive the woman away but he had to know what was said, "Madam." He spoke slowly and evenly though his body radiated anger, "What were your exact words? What did the prince of Mirkwood overhear?"  
  
"We wondered if he was the cause of his mother's death," she said in a whisper.  
  
Elrohir could no longer control himself and started towards the woman. Elrond and Glorfindel were snapped from their own boiling tempers in time to grab Elrohir and stop him.  
  
The woman continued her explanation in hopes that it would help her case. "Some believe the boy is a curse to your kingdom my lord and others believe he is a spy sent by Thranduil so that he may bring down Rivendell."  
  
"Do you know what the downfall of my Kingdom shall be from, woman?" Elrond's voice boomed. "It shall come from imbecilic fools like yourself who want to do nothing more the gossip and bring about destruction for your own enjoyment! Madam, I assure you that no where in your 'discussion' did you fear for my kingdom but for your lack of rumors to spread!" He turned to face all of his people; unsure of which had taken part in this he wanted to be sure everyone knew such an action would not be tolerated. He didn't see Dunthral enter before he started speaking again. "You are banished from Rivendell to the outskirts where you will work for the border patrol until you once again earn my trust! Is that clear?"  
  
She bowed, "Yes, sir."  
  
"If any of you are left questioning my judgment or leadership again then you shall address it properly before my court and I will inform you of why I reached my decision! Otherwise I will not stand for this sort of action in my house!"  
  
Elladan ran into the room, "Adar (father) two of the children said they saw Legolas run to the southern part of the forest. Border patrol is on the look out for him if he manages to get that far."  
  
Dunthral spoke from the back of the room, "Take me to this forest at once!"  
  
"I will accompany you my friend," Elrond said as he dismissed the others to their searches.  
  
Ch 5  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could through the strange forest. He had heard what the old woman had said about him and wondered if it was true. Was he a curse? Did he cause his mother's death? If he had been a good elf for his father would she have went out and gotten killed? She might have taken him with her and he could have died as well. Did she leave him because she was ashamed of him too? So caught up in his thought Legolas did not see a log sticking up in front of him and he tripped. He fell face first onto a sharp stone causing a huge gash in his head and making his nose bleed. He lay there for a moment stunned then opened his eyes only to find the world spinning and his head pounding. When had little drummers taken residence in his head and why were they pounding so hard? He forced himself to his feet and tried to run again but collapsed into the side of a tree. It was tall but it's limbs started fairly low and an elf's instinct was to climb to safety when they were injured.  
  
After many attempts to reach the lowest limb he sat down and sighed. His leggings were torn; his hands and legs were scrapped and bleeding from the rough bark. "Stupid tree," he grumbled.  
  
"Tis not my fault you are to small to climb."  
  
Legolas jumped to his knees and quickly looked around; grabbing his head as waves of pain and dizziness over took him. Once it passed he slowly looked around and saw no one. Maybe he hit his head harder than he realized?  
  
"You are not a gray elf but a sylvian, why are you in this land so far from home?"  
  
Legolas looked around again but saw only trees. This time a soft female voice spoke, "You need not fear us."  
  
"Wh.. who are you?" the elfling asked timidly.  
  
"We are nature. We are life. We are the force that helps all beings live," another voice offered.  
  
When Legolas began to tremble the soft female voice spoke again, "We are the trees, young Greenleaf. We are your friends."  
  
Legolas heard voices drawing near and looked at the tree he had attempted to climb. "If you are my friend please help me."  
  
The tree pondered the request. "They search for you but you do not wish to be found. Why?"  
  
"I do not wish to cause anyone else harm," he said sadly.  
  
Sensing the sincerity of his words the tree lowered its branches, "Climb up, Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas did as he was told and the tree raised and lowered its branches so that he could climb up to its fullest area. Once there the tree nestled the young prince away safe from danger.  
  
The search party that passed was constructed mostly of the palace staff that had caused the elfling to run away in the first place. They continued their banter as they searched saying that they hoped they never found the boy. He caused one of their own to be banished and he did not deserve their loyalty. They searched only out of fear of the same treatment.  
  
The ents and the elfling heard all that was said. The ents were less than pleased with the actions of the elves and huddled their limbs and leaves close together to protect and comfort the child all the could. They spoke to him softly telling him stories of the old forest until he was lulled into a fitful sleep.  
  
All of the search parties had returned to the palace with no sign of the prince. Glorfindel continued to run the searched from the palace while Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Dunthral went out for their fifth search. Elrond turned toward a part of the forest that had already been scanned. The others stopped and turned to him; Elladan spoke, "Father that part of the woods has been searched."  
  
"It shall be searched again," he offered. The others without question turned and followed. He did not know exactly why he was going here but it was like he was being drawn in this direction. In his long life if there was one thing he had learned it was to follow his instincts. He led the small group about a mile before he came to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"He has been this way," Elrond explained.  
  
"How do you know?" Elladan questioned as he looked for signs.  
  
"The forest speaks of it," Dunthral explained. "You are a gray elf, Lord Elrond, and while I know all elves communicate with nature your ability to do so this well surprises me. How do you know of tree speech?"  
  
"True, I am half elf and not sylvian but I do know my signs," he smiled. "I spent a lot of time around sylvian elves as a child and learned how to trust my instincts and to allow myself to be led by nature although I do wish I could speak with the trees as your kind can."  
  
Dunthral smiled, "Not all Sylvia elves are capable of speaking to the trees. It is only the special elf who can conquer such a feat and they seem to be rare."  
  
Elrond stopped and knelt to the ground, "He is injured."  
  
Elrohir knelt next to his father and touched the blooded stone. "I can not talk to trees but I can see blood as could the other party who searched here! Why did they not see this? Why did they not report? How could they have missed such a thing?" Elrohir roared.  
  
"Easy my son. I agree it is more than disturbing that blood was missed and I shall look into the matter farther but right now we have to find Legolas, I fear he may be in danger from his wounds."  
  
"Agreed," Elrohir snapped. "But when this investigation takes place I wish to be a part of it!"  
  
"As do I," Elladan said mirroring his brother's disdain.  
  
The twins continued on until they spotted a tree with low hanging branches. Upon examination they found pieces of bark stripped away from the trunk and small traces of blood. With out hesitation both elves scaled the tree and at the very top, nestled in thick branches, laid the prince. "He is here, father," Elladan called down softly as not to startle the elfling.  
  
Elrond and Dunthral sighed in relief. "Can you bring him down?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes," Elladan said. He started to reach for the elf but saw the look in his brother's eyes; Elrohir was attached to the child already. Some how deep inside Elladan knew it was something more because he felt the draw to Legolas as well. Pushing his thoughts aside he put his hands on Elrohir's shoulder, "Can you bring him down?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head and lifted the elfling into his arms, careful to cradle his head as he descended from the tree. Once on the ground Elrond looked the boy over then ripped a piece of cloth from his robe and held it firmly on the prince's bleeding head. "We need to get him back to the palace quickly."  
  
Elrohir did not speak only began to walk with the elf safely in his arms. The others looked at each other with a smile and followed. Elladan put his hand on Dunthral's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "As I can not commune with the trees I was wondering if you could thank them for keeping the young prince safe for us, sir?"  
  
Dunthral smiled, "They know of your thanks my friend and bid you well."  
  
Ch 6  
  
Upon returning to the palace Elrond treated Legolas' wounds and put him in bed. Two moons had now passed, the elfling was still unconscious and his grieving had increased. They had expected the decline in his health because of what he'd overheard from the staff but it did not make it any less worrisome. Elladan and Elrohir refused to leave the child's side even taking meals in the room. During his usual morning check on Legolas he realized that the grief had not lessened and it would be a fight to save his life.  
  
He stepped quietly out of the room and found Glorfindel and Dunthral waiting in the hallway. "Glorfindel, prepare the guestroom nearest mine with a bed as big as my own. In this room I wish you to place the things that Elladan and Elrohir will need to remain comfortable as well as books and other things to keep them occupied. They will not leave the prince's side and I will not have them sleeping in chairs any longer. Make sure all of Legolas' things are placed in there as well and perhaps Dunthral could tell you of something he cherishes most and you could place it with in his reach or sight at least for when he awakes."  
  
Glorfindel bowed, "As you wish, my lord. I will start on it straight away."  
  
Elrond watched as Glorfindel rushed through the hall and grabbed different members of the staff to begin the task. He turned to Dunthral, "I fear, my friend, that grief has set in even stronger for the elfling. I assure you I will do all in my power to help him but he has to find something in this world to hold on to or he will not fight the pull into the darkness."  
  
Dunthral's head bowed, "I understand and I will do anything you need me to do in order to help Legolas." The began to walk slowly once more, "As you know I must head back to Mirkwood today."  
  
"Ai, I will be sorry to see you depart."  
  
Dunthral stopped and turned to Elrond, "My lord, there is something I wish to request from you."  
  
Elrond looked on rather confused, "What is that?"  
  
"Upon my return to Mirkwood I will resign my services to Thranduil. I cannot, nay; I will not be in service to any one who could treat his own offspring as such. I was wondering, my lord, you allow people to seek safety here when they have no where else to go; would you allow me shelter here?"  
  
Elrond smiled and placed his hands on Dunthral's shoulders, "It would be an honor to have you in Rivendell, my friend." Elrond's face turned somber, "Take heed my friend, Thranduil will not give you up lightly. In fact it may be in your best interest if you do not return at all but send a letter to him through with the party traveling back."  
  
"My lord, are you sure?" Dunthral asked in surprise.  
  
"I have known Thranduil for many life times and one thing I know for certain is his cruelty. I can protect you within these lands but once you set foot into Mirkwood I cannot. If he intends to retaliate against you it must be done here."  
  
"I can not allow you to open your kingdom to attack because of me."  
  
Elrond smiled and patted Dunthral on the back soothingly, "It would not be an attack my friend as the lands of Imladris are protected."  
  
Dunthral did as Elrond wished and sent a letter back to the king resigning his loyalties to Mirkwood then insisted he be put to work so he could earn his hospitality. Gratefully Elrond offered him a position with the border patrol and guards for they were now short two of their best, his sons. Dunthral accepted and left with Glorfindel to his new post.  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair and took a deep relaxing breath; maybe things would get better now. A blood-curdling scream rang out through the palace and Elrond jumped to his feet running towards the sound. His heart stopped when he realized it was coming from Legolas' room. Running inside he saw both his sons standing over the still unconscious prince, swords drawn and pointed at a young house maiden. "In the name of Valor what is going on here?" He roared!  
  
"She was trying to take Legolas," Elrohir yelled!  
  
"My lord," the maiden said shakily, "Glorfindel said the prince was to be moved and I did not want to disturb the sleeping princes." She paused, "Other princes."  
  
Elrond looked to his sons, "For Elbereth sake lower your swords!" He turned to the young woman, "Please forgive my sons, they are very concerned for the young prince's safety. Take the rest of the day off to do as you please." With that she was dismissed.  
  
Elrond stepped toward Legolas and noticed his sons tense again, "Are you going to draw on me as well?"  
  
They lowered their heads. "Sorry father, we just don't know who can be trusted any more," Elrohir said.  
  
"We know you, Glorfindel and Dunthral will not harm him but the rest of the staff has proven traitorous," Elladan offered.  
  
Elrond was not sure why be he felt something strange in the bond of the three princes. Pushing the thought away he gently lifted Legolas into his arms and started out of the room, "Follow me."  
  
They traveled only two doors down and stopped. Elrond motioned for Elladan to open the door. Elrond walked inside and laid Legolas in the middle of the huge bed. When he turned back around he laughed, Elladan and Elrohir both stood, mouths agape in awe of the room. Slowly Elrohir stepped forward, "Our things?"  
  
"What is this adar (dad)?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I am tired of seeing you sleeping in chairs and not being nourished. You now both have clean garments as well as books and other things to help pass the time. Oh and a bed big enough for you to sleep on either side of the young prince while still protecting him," he added.  
  
Before he could get out the door he was engulfed in a huge hug, "Thank you, adar," Elrohir smiled. "I do not know what it is about him but it feels right to have him here."  
  
"It does feel right," Elrond smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glorfindel returned to the throne room after settling Dunthral in his new position. "How are the princes, my lord?"  
  
Elrond laughed, "Very protective. They pulled their swords on a chamber maiden who was trying to move Legolas to his new room."  
  
Glorfindel gasped, "Oh my!"  
  
"Yes," Elrond chuckled again, "The poor woman aged ten years."  
  
They were both silent for a moment, "What's bothering you?"  
  
Elrond looked at his dear friend, "You always could read my thoughts."  
  
Glorfindel laughed, "No, not your thoughts but your emotions. What troubles you so?"  
  
"Legolas. I can't help but feel there is so much going on with this elfling and so much that is meant for this house to help him with yet I do not know what the gods wish for me to do. It seems my sons have felt the pull also and are now his 'protectors' but what of it? What lies ahead for the prince and for us?"  
  
"There is a way to get the answers you seek my lord but Legolas has to be conscious enough to travel."  
  
"The Lady Of The Wood," Elrond said more then asked. It was what he had to do if they could get the prince well enough.  
  
Ch 7  
  
Elladan sat himself in a soft chair next to the window and began to read a book while Elrohir fussed over the prince making sure he was warm enough and had plenty of pillows. He stopped fidgeting with Legolas' hair and left the room. Before Elladan could go after him he returned with the infant Arwen. "What are you doing?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrohir lay Arwen on the bed next to Legolas, "I thought it would be good for him and besides, we have been neglecting our sister."  
  
Elladan put down his book and joined them on the bed. The twins made faces and tickled Arwen until she was laughing and cooing happily.  
  
Elrond walked into the room and was surprised when he saw Arwen in the mix on the bed. He couldn't hide his laughter when she began to giggle at her brothers, "I see I have lost another child to this room."  
  
They turned, smiling as their father strode up to the bed and picked up his daughter. He held her in his arms as he sat down as well, "I came to talk to you about Legolas. When he is conscious again (he knew better than to say IF because his sons would have run him through) I would like for all of us to travel to Lothlorien to see Galadriel. Perhaps she can shed a bit of light on the young prince and why we all feel so drawn to him."  
  
"We would be able to go as well," Elrohir asked?  
  
"Of course," Elrond smiled.  
  
"Then it is settled," Elladan said.  
  
"Good," Elrond replied relieved. He looked down at Arwen in his arms, "What about you, young lady? Do you wish to accompany your brothers to Lothlorien?"  
  
Arwen stopped all movement as if she were really pondering the decision then answered with a resounding, "Pbbbbbbllllllllllllttttttttttt!"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter until tears were falling. Finally able to speak again Elrond tried to compose himself, "Ok, which one of you taught her that?" Each boy pointed to the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was hours past the highest moon when Elrond finally finished his trade agreement with one of the towns on the outer realm. Three days had passed since the agreement to take Legolas to Lothlorien was reached but the boy was no better. He was still unconscious and he feared for the elfling's life. Glorfindel had agreed to ride ahead to Galadriel and inform her of the situation so that she may be prepared for their arrival.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he bounded the stairs towards his room making one last stop at Legolas' door. He peered inside; Elladan was fast asleep with a book across his chest and Elrohir was laying next to the prince stroking his soft blond hair and whispering to him. Elrond strained to hear what was being said.  
  
Elrohir looked at the innocent being next to him and could not help but think how ethereal he looked even in his weakened state. He wanted him to wake up now, to be ok so he and Elladan could teach him to shoot a bow and hunt orc but he just would not wake. So Elrohir did the only thing he knew, he whispered encouragements to Legolas and began to tell him how he felt when his mother sailed the sea leaving his family behind. He told Legolas that he knew how much it hurt and how easy it was to let grief over take him but he had to fight. He told him that he was special and that his family would do everything in his power to keep him safe. Elrohir's encouragements soon turned into soft, sobbing pleas as he laid his head on the small princes chest. Elrond was about to go to his son when he noticed a small, pale hand move across Elrohir's face.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrohir asked as if afraid to wake himself from a dream. He delighted when small fingers brushed his and he smiled. "Elladan!"  
  
Elladan startled at his brother's yelp and fell out of the chair. Hurriedly getting to his feet he asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
"He is awaking!" Elladan and Elrohir were beaming as Elrond joined them.  
  
Elrond leaned over Legolas, "I know it's hard right now, little one, but I need you to open your eyes and look at me."  
  
The small blue eyes fluttered open and looked erratically around the room. He couldn't seem to get his eyes to focus and his body hurt. He tried to speak but his mouth was as dry as fall leaves on the forest floor and nothing would come out.  
  
Elrohir noticed and grabbed some water. Gently lifting the prince's head he held the cup to his mouth. Legolas drank gratefully all the while his eyes never left Elrohir. He took the cup from the small hands and sat it back on the table. Turning back to Legolas he pushed the mused hair from his face, "Are you in pain, little one?"  
  
"I hurt a little," the small voice rasped.  
  
"I am sure you are in some discomfort, Legolas, you were injured when we found you," Elrond said. "You have no broken bones so you will heal in time."  
  
Legolas looked at the three of them, tears forming in his eyes, "Why did you bring me back here? I do not wish to harm anyone again," his voice wavered, "like my mother."  
  
Elladan had heard all he could stand and grabbed Legolas by the arms and pulled him up. Elrohir and Elrond tensed but both knew he would not harm the elfling. The look of shear terror on Legolas' face showed that he did not know this. "I have never heard such falsities in all my time, Legolas Greenleaf! How could you believe something like that? Just because the words flow from the mouth of a worm-tongued socialist does not mean that truth lies with in!" Elladan's voice was loud and booming causing the elfling to tremble as he continued to shout. "Do you truly believe that you are the reason your mother died?" he shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Legolas shouted trying to break free of Elladan's grasp unsuccessfully. "She died because of me! She wanted Adar to love me but he cannot so she had to force him to! She died because I am not a good warrior! Or a son," he added in a whisper.  
  
Elladan shoved Legolas back onto the bed and stood pacing in front of them. Legolas quickly crossed the space and curled in to Elrond's safe embrace. He laid his pounding head on the eleven lord's chest trying to comprehend all the thoughts in his own head.  
  
Elrohir lost his temper and stormed over to his brother, "What the hell do you think your doing? Hasn't he been through enough with out your added abuse?"  
  
Elladan spun towards his twin, "I have only just begun, dear brother!" His words seethed out like a snake. "I will not let this child suffer this torment needlessly! Do you understand, Elrohir?"  
  
"I do not wish him to suffer either brother but causing him further trauma is not going to fix this!"  
  
"Coddling him will not fix this, Elrohir!" Elladan took a breath to calm himself and spoke again, "He needs love and guidance, Elrohir, and that you and father can offer but he needs also a firm hand to assure him this is not his fault. Grief will not be cured with love but only repairing of the heart. I do not wish him to suffer a long drawn out grief, Elrohir. Let him enjoy his youth not spend it thinking he is the reason his mother is gone!"  
  
Elrohir watched as Elladan turned his back to him and grasped the windowsill. Anger flowed through him at his brother's words. Did he think he was the only one who suffered when their mother left? "You arrogant bastard! Who are you to tell me how to deal with grief? I have suffered too you know? Mother left us all, Elladan, not just you!" He gasped as his twin turned to him.  
  
"I am the reason she left, Elrohir!" He screamed as tears poured from his eyes.  
  
Elrond sat Legolas back on the bed prepared to jump in but he knew this needed to be said. He knew how much his eldest son had suffered.  
  
"I was not strong enough to keep her here!" Elladan screamed. "I begged her not to leave, not to leave you and Arwen but she told me I was brave and strong enough to care for you myself." The dark elf was sobbing, "She said she loved me but not enough to stay!"  
  
Elrond was to his son in an instant, "Why have you never told me this before?" he demanded! His large hands framed Elladan's face, "I know you suffered my son and I knew she spoke to you before she sailed but I did not know what words were spoken." Elrond was now crying as well, "I am sorry I was so over come by my own grief that I paid no attention to such a wrong to my own flesh and blood. I fear I am no better then Thranduil."  
  
The twins crushed him in a tight embrace, "You could not have known Adar," Elladan smiled.  
  
"I am sorry," Elrohir said to them both. "How could I have not seen this before now?"  
  
"Because your brother is very good at hiding his heart," Elrond smiled.  
  
"As is another in this room," Elladan offered. Their gaze fell to the blond elfling. He sat on the bed and pulled the elf into his lap, "Do you understand any of this, Legolas?"  
  
He thought for a moment, "A little. Your naneth left too and you thought it was your fault?"  
  
"Right," he smiled at the child's perception. "And I suffered greatly because I knew no better. Father was there for all of us but I was afraid to tell him, afraid that he would no longer love me as well. I suffered alone wondering why I was so evil that she left me alone in this world and it was not until I laid eyes upon you that I realized how wrong those thought were." He sighed, "Legolas, your mother wanted Thranduil to express his love to you but it is my understanding that she went on these trips all the time so it was no different for her to do so on that fatal day."  
  
"But she always took me with her," he whispered. "I should have died with her."  
  
"If death was meant for you, Greenleaf, then it would have taken you," Elrohir offered as he sat beside his brother. "There is more left for you to do little one and Elbereth means for you to be here to do it. As do I," he added as an after thought.  
  
Legolas twisted in Elladan's arms when he heard the soft cooing. Behind them on the huge bed in the middle of a sea of pillows lay a small child. He gently crawled over the silk coverings and peered over the pillows at the smiling baby. Elrond smiled as he walked to the side of the bed and pulled Legolas next to him. He sat down so that the young prince rested against him then lifted the baby softly laying her in his arms. He was unsure at first and started to squirm but Elrond showed him how to support her head and he felt Elrond next to him for his own support. In the end Arwen's smile won him over and he played with her tiny hands, "Who is she?"  
  
"Our sister," Elrohir answered.  
  
"She is lovely," he beamed down at her.  
  
"She is, isn't she," Elrond smiled proudly.  
  
"Pbbbllllllllttttttttttt," was Arwen's reply. Legolas laughed a real hearty laugh for the first time.  
  
Ch 8 


	2. continued

Ch 8  
  
It was late afternoon when Elrond left Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir fast asleep on their big bed. They had been so tired and emotionally drained that they fell asleep talking so Elrond took Arwen to the nursery then went back to his study allowing them much needed rest.  
  
Legolas yawned and stretched lazily; his eyes still heavy with sleep but his body told him he should be awake. The day had been pretty much a blur of emotion, pain and fear but in the end, even though he still didn't understand what was going on he knew he was safe here.  
  
As quietly and easily as he could he disentangled himself from the sleeping twins and crawled off the bed so the he didn't wake them. After changing into some leggings and a tunic he ventured out into the hallway. The palace was huge and strange to him, he knew not were he was allowed to go but he remember the Lord Elrond had told him he was to act here as he would at home. The elfling sighed, adjusted his tunic and set off to find the armory, "It's time to earn my keep." He walked the long, winding halls until he found the armory and went straight to work.  
  
Laying a soft blanket on the floor and setting the polish and cloth on the edge of it he struggled to get one of the big battle swords down. He knew if he dropped it he would be in trouble so even though it weighed twice as much as he did he managed to get it gently to the blanket and went to work polishing the steel.  
  
Hours had passed when a guardsman entered Lord Elrond's study. He bowed, "My Lord?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "How may I help you, Cleat?"  
  
"Sir, I was returning my sword to the armory after my patrol and," he paused, "there is something I think you may wish to see."  
  
Intrigued Elrond followed the guardsman until they reached the doors of the armory. Cleat stepped aside so that the Lord could see. To his shock the small elfling had polished half the swords and shields in the huge room. Elrond quietly stepped inside; Cleat followed. "Legolas?"  
  
The voice startled him and he almost dropped the handle of the sword he was holding but realizing it was a friendly voice he smiled, "Hello."  
  
Elrond knelt down next to him, "What are you doing?" "Cleaning the 'quitment' he said proudly. Elrond had to suppress a smile at the 'child speech' as it had been yeas since he'd heard it spoken. Legolas got worried when Lord Elrond didn't respond, "I didn't do it good?"  
  
Cleat couldn't contain himself any longer. Never had he seen such a determined and mature elfling of this age. He picked up one of the swords, "Young Prince, I have never seen a sword so brilliant. Why an Orc would go running from it's reflection alone."  
  
Legolas smiled widely for a moment but Elrond noted a tremble in the small body, "Cleat, is right, they are perfect but why are you doing it?"  
  
"To earn my keep," he answered nervously. This wasn't going well at all.  
  
"What?" Elrond snapped incredulously, almost angrily. He reached for the elfling but Legolas yelped and scurried back, pressing himself hard into a corner.  
  
"I'm sorry," he cried, pulling his knees tight to his chest as the elf king walked towards him. "Please do not punish me?" he begged. "I'll be better, I promise," his voice cracked and a strangled cry escaped him. "Please no!"  
  
Elrond pulled the elfling harshly to his feet. He was terrified and Elrond knew of no way to stop it. "Legola,s calm yourself!" The elfling's eyes bulged and his lower lip quivered but he stopped babbling. Elrond couldn't help but hug him tightly. "I have no intention nor reason to punish you, child. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
Legolas pushed away from the hug a bit, "But you yelled."  
  
Elrond sighed then smiled, "I was angered, little one, because you said you had to earn your keep. You have to earn nothing here, as you are an honored guest and friend. I had hoped you knew that."  
  
"But you said to do as I would at home," he said confused. "At home I must earn my keep or get punished."  
  
"What?" Cleat snapped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dunthral had told him stories of the prince's treatment in Mirkwood but this was horrid.  
  
Elrond's temper flared but he kept it in check so he wouldn't frighten the child more. "Your father punished you if you did not clean battle armor?" he gritted out.  
  
"And dishes and help with the cleaning and the stables."  
  
"You seemed rather afraid of punishment; how does he punish you?" Elrond hoped this would answer some of his suspicions about Thranduil with out being to hard on the prince.  
  
"Some times I have to go to my room without meals or I get locked in the closet. Once I was thrown in the dungeon with the prisoners," he shook at the memory. "But mostly I'm spanked," he whispered hanging his head in shame as his face blushed red.  
  
"Legolas, those things are wrong! No child should have to endure that. It is not commonplace for elves to chastise their offspring it is barbaric!"  
  
"Sir" Cleat interjected. "Do you mean to say this elfling's father hits him with his bare hands as punishment for mere childhood offenses?" He was sickened at what he overheard.  
  
"And a leather strap," the tiny voice added as he dropped his head back to Elrond's shoulder to hide his face.  
  
Elrond and Cleat both cringed. "I will do all in my power to assure that never happens to you again, Legolas Greenleaf," the Elvin king vowed. He pulled the child back a bit, "Now. Lets go get you cleaned up for evening meal; I think it's time you ate someplace besides your chambers."  
  
Legolas nodded and began to pick up the sword nearest him, "I will put these away and go straight to the bath, sir."  
  
Cleat lifted the steel blade from the struggling arms, "You have been so kind in caring for our gear young prince," Cleat bowed, "I will put these things away."  
  
Legolas smiled and bowed in return, "Thank you."  
  
He took Elrond's hand and allowed the older elf to lead him down the halls. He didn't go to the same bathing chamber that he had before but to a huge room. The walls were lined with books. More books then he ever knew existed.  
  
Elrond stopped when he felt a tug on his hand and smiled at the bright, shining eyes scanning the room, "Do you like books, Legolas?"  
  
The blond nodded, "Naneth would read to me often."  
  
He pulled the child through the study and his sleeping chambers into his private bath. The huge sunken tub in the middle of the room was full of warm scented water with sweet smelling soaps lining the sides. Legolas's eyes widened; the tub was as huge as a pond! "I get to bathe in there?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond smiled. "I shall get a cloth and you climb in."  
  
Cloths went flying in all directions and with in seconds he was in the water. The tub was so deep as he wadded in he had to stand to keep his head above water.  
  
When he heard the water splash Elrond turned and went back to the side of the tub. Legolas was so small he looked lost in the water. "Come, set on the steps, little one." Legolas did as he was told and began to wash. Elrond took this opportunity to speak to him, "There is something I need to discuss with you." Small eyes turned to him as he kept washing. "I wish you to accompany the twins and myself to a place called Lothlorien."  
  
"You wish to give me to the witch?" Legolas yelped! "I have angered you," he said sadly.  
  
"The witch?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"The lady of the wood!"  
  
"Galadriel? Legolas, I assure you she is no witch! She is an elf of great power who has been gifted with sight not the folly your father filled your head with."  
  
Legolas wanted to argue, his father told him that if Elrond ever captured him he would give him to the witch and they would try to turn him against his father. Was this happening? Thranduil sent him to Elrond himself so should he not fear the witch? He was confused and his heart hurt that he had to worry so. He didn't believe Elrond would harm him but he also never thought his father would send him to their enemy. Unable to voice the complex thoughts in his head he just sat in the warm water.  
  
Elrond hadn't counted on this reaction; damn Thranduil for all his lies. "I assure you that no harm will come to you. Elladan, Elrohir and I will be at your side at all times. You will find Galadriel to be very kind." He sighed when the elfling disappeared under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair and, or so Elrond felt, to escape the conversation. Elves had the ability to hold their breath for a while but Elrond was getting worried; he reached into the water and pulled Legolas up by the head. Little eyes looked at him and tried to escape once again. "Legolas," he scolded.  
  
"Fine, if it is what you wish," he said in defeat.  
  
"Very good," Elrond smiled as he dumped a bowl of water over the prince's head electing a slight smile. This is going to be harder then he thought.  
  
Ch 9  
  
Legolas pushed the door to his room open; Elrond had sent him to wake the twins for evening meal. He looked on the bed where they both lay sleeping still and sighed, he would miss them when the witch took him away. He walked to Elladan and shook him gently. No response. He shook him harder finally using all his weight to make the elf move but he didn't rouse. He decided to try Elrohir and see if he could wake him. It was simple to wake Elrohir as he was ticklish or so Legolas found out when his hand touched Elrohir's ribs and he laughed.  
  
"No fair, little one, you can't attack when one is sleeping," he smiled.  
  
Legolas laughed, "Your father sent me to wake you for meal but I couldn't get Elladan to wake even though I shook him hard so I was going to climb up and shake you."  
  
"He could sleep though anything," he laughed. With and evil glint in his eye he grinned, "Want to know how to wake him?"  
  
Legolas shook his head; after all it was what Elrond had told him to do. Elrohir whispered to Legolas and laughed.  
  
Legolas was perched upon Elladan's chest, a leg on either side of his body and a huge goblet of water in his hands. "Are you sure about this, Elrohir? Won't he be angry?"  
  
"No, it's the only way to wake him, really." Elrohir knew Elladan would be mad but then find it funny. "Go on then, lest you do not mind father."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened at the thought of disobeying Elrond and obediently dumped the water on Elladan.  
  
"Ai!" Elladan yelp as he sat straight up knocking the prince backwards in the processes. "What the hell?" He glared at Elrohir who was doubled over with laughter then saw Legolas on the bed with offensive goblet still in hand. He looked at the child, whom by now had gotten to his knees, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"To wake you, it was the only way."  
  
"And who told you that?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Come Legolas," Elrohir said pulling him to his feet. "We must go down for evening meal now."  
  
"Oh no," Elladan said placing the prince back on the bed. "I'm not finished with you yet. I think some form of retaliation is in order here." Legolas tried to run but was captured and tickled relentlessly. He had never laughed so hard in his life as Elrohir joined in the attack. Squeals and giggles filled the room until the twins decided it would be wise to let the child breath. They walked to the dining hall together with a few more tickles along the way.  
  
Elrond looked up when he heard the laughter and saw the three walking in. They took their seat at the table and their food was brought out. "So, what was so funny?"  
  
"A joint attack on my person," Elladan answered. "It seems that little one here is capable of mischief."  
  
"Yeah," Elrohir agreed. "He poured a goblet of ice cold water on Elladan here just to wake him."  
  
"You told me to!" the small but proud voice rang out. "You said he would sleep through anything and it was the only way to wake him. I had to or I would be disobeying.. "  
  
Elrohir stuffed a roll in the prince's mouth before he could finish, "Try some bread, it's wonderful today." They all laughed.  
  
At the end of the meal all were still in good spirits and talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. Elladan rose and poured himself a large amount of red wine; walking unknowingly behind Elrohir he dumped the red liquid over his head. "Perhaps next time, brother, you will not send an elfling to do your job."  
  
Even Elrond laughed at the look on his son's face.  
  
Later that night everyone was sleeping peacefully when a shrill cry of pure terror pierced the air, "No! Naneth! Sase! (No! Mother! Please!)" Legolas jumped from the bed screaming and unsure of where he was. The only thing he knew was that his mother was gone and no one loved him anymore. He had to get away, had to run now but there were hands holding him and distant voices talking.  
  
The twins were on the floor with Legolas in an instant after being startled by the scream. They were holding the struggling elfling when Elrond walked in. "Adar, what's wrong with him," Elrohir asked, worried.  
  
The child was covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes vacant and distant almost like he was in a dream trance. "He's had a nightmare and can not wake completely. It is a part of grief," he said sadly.  
  
"But he was so happy today," Elrohir pleaded.  
  
"Happy but for a few moments, son; his heart is still in pieces. There is a long road ahead of this one yet and I'm afraid it will not be a pleasant one at first." He lifted Legolas into his arms and sat on a near by chair, "It's ok, little one, it was only a dream." He continued to sooth him until he calmed.  
  
Legolas snapped from his nightmare and realized he was in Rivendell and Lord Elrond was holding him. Looking around with frightened eyes he saw the twins watching in concern. Turning back to Elrond he couldn't stop the tears, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What have I told you about that? It is ok to cry, Legolas I will hear no apologies for it; understood?" The small head buried in his chest shook. "Good now, would you like to share your dream with us?"  
  
He clenched Elrond's sleeping robe in his fists, "I saw her die. I saw them kill her and she cried out for me!"  
  
"It was but a dream child, not real."  
  
"But she is really dead," he cried.  
  
"Yes she is, Legolas, but you could not have stopped that; you are but a child. You have to face that."  
  
Legolas sat straight up and looked Elrond in the eyes, "But father said I killed her! Why would he say things not true?" Elladan and Elrohir went into the hallway and Legolas could hear things crashing and breaking. Looking back at the Lord he saw fury in his dark brown eyes and cowered. He heard the wood on the arm of the chair split under Elrond's grasp and slid to the floor, "I'm sorry sir, I did not wish to anger you."  
  
Two guardsmen and Glorfindel came bursting into the room, "My Lord, what is the trouble," Glorfindel panicked.  
  
Elrond stood and lifted the elfling form the floor on to his hip. Turning to the guards men, "Fetch the gold box on the dresser in my chambers now!" Turning back to Glorfindel, not even realizing that's who it was he ordered, "Prepare horses, we leave for Lothlorien at sunrise, I can not wait for Glorfindel's return."  
  
The elder smiled, "I have returned my king and there is no need for travel Celeborn and Galadriel returned with me."  
  
Elrond turned to his companion and put a hand on his shoulder, "I am grateful for your return, my friend, I fear for him deeply. I must speak with the lord and lay immediately, would you stay with him for a while?"  
  
Glorfindel was not use to being asked to baby-sit but he agreed and took the elfling from Elrond as the lord dashed from the room. He noticed how stiff and uneasy he was, "There is no need to fear me child, I mean you no harm."  
  
"You brought the witch with you? You want me to go away too, don't you?" He pouted dejectedly.  
  
Glorfindel had expected this because he knew the folly Thranduil liked to preach about other elves. "Legolas, I assure you Galadriel is no witch, she is a very gifted elf and I do not want you to go away. It would do my heart well to see you stay in the house of Elrond forever."  
  
The elfling was stunned, why was he being so nice to him? "Why?"  
  
The older elf chuckled and sat on the bed holding the young one against his chest, "I knew your mother once, and she was an amazing woman. She was beautiful and smart but most of all she was loving. As a child of 2 millennia I felt unwanted by my father as well and I did join the awareness that he truly didn't care If I was around or not so I rebelled against everything to try and get his attention. I done things that were a disgrace to myself and my people but your mother, she saw to it that I was healed emotionally. It was like she was the only one who could see the pain inside me and for that I cherished our friendship. She saved me child and I told her that I would repay her someday. I will honor part of that debt by helping you through this." He looked down and saw the boy sleeping on his chest and smiled, "Sleep well, little one." 


	3. Chapters 10 11

Ch 10  
  
Legolas paced around the bedchambers nervously fidgeting. Glorfindel watched the elfling with amusement at first but soon realized that the child was becoming more and more stressed, "Legolas sit, please. You will make yourself weary."  
  
He looked upon the old elf with the eyes of a frightened animal, "I can't!"  
  
Sensing the desperation and fear, he swiftly places the child on his hip and left the room. Legolas cried out, "Please, I didn't mean to be bad! Sase, Do not take me to the witch," he begged tearfully.  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "Peace little elf, peace. I am taking you to a place I find a bit of reprieve when my own heart is heavy."  
  
Legolas stopped struggling and let himself be carried out of the palace. His heart ached and he wanted nothing more then to give in to the darkness that kept calling to him. Once they reached a path that had been woven through the thick, lush grass Glorfindel set the child on his feet. "What is this place," the tiny voice asked in awe.  
  
"Tis the entrance to the gardens of Rivendell; one of the most beautiful places in middle-earth to behold." He smiled down at the prince and held out his hand, "Shall we?"  
  
He was stunned at the caring gesture of the Elder, both bringing him here and the offering of his hand. Only his mother had ever offered to hold his hand before that kind of touch was usually frowned upon in Mirkwood. He gently placed his hand into the much large one. He was tenitive at first; afraid he was being tested on his strength and would thusly be punished for failing but all doubts had faded when Glorfindel smiled brightly down upon him. They walked the gardens in silence for a long while stopping to admire the night blooming flowers and the occasional bird who'd been so happy it had to sing it's song at night. The silence was abruptly broken by the prince's giggle as he looked up at the elder with surprise, "You and Lord Elrond threw berries at Elladan and Elrohir from that tree when they were smaller and they ran away screaming. They were convinced a giant, berry throwing beast was after them and never tried to leave the safety of Rivendell alone again."  
  
Dumb founded he knelt down in front of Legolas, "How in the name of Elbereth did you know that?"  
  
"The trees told me," he said as if it should have been obvious to anyone.  
  
Glorfindel was flabbergasted. This child had the ability of tree speech! It was rare among elves any more and even more rare from the linage of Mirkwood as the clan had not faired well after the death of its queen. His mind wondered back to the tales the story-men told, always rumored to be legends that had lost their interest and made into childhood stories. It was said that one day a great elf would help lead a war against darkness in an attempt to save middle-earth. It was said that this elf would buy the first born enough time to sail to the west and be safe from harm. The tales never spoke of where the elf came from, where he went after the great war or if he lived at all. Could this small elfling be that great being? He berated himself for thinking such things after all they were only fairy tales and Elbereth knows he knew not enough about this little one to assume such a thing but still.  
  
Before he could speak he felt Legolas's hand torn from his own and watched to small blond forms smash to the ground in a tangled heap. Quickly lifting the newest elfling off the prince, "Haldir of Loren, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Before the breathless elfling could respond one of the servants came running upon them drenched to the bone. "You will pay for that elfling," he snarled reaching for the boy.  
  
Legolas stood and brushed himself off as he listened intently. Glorfindel stepped between the elf and the elfling thwarting his grasp, "Peace sir, please explain the problem."  
  
"This, this, child stood upon the stairwell and dumped a bucket of mop water on my head!"  
  
Glorfindel heard Haldir laugh and grabbed him hard by the tip of the pointy ear causing him to yelp, "Is this so elf?"  
  
"Ye, yes," he stuttered. Turning to the offended servant, "I'm sorry sir, I meant no harm."  
  
Farther angered by Haldir's insincere apology the elf stepped forward and reached for the child. Glorfindel caught his arm in a hard grip leaving no room for question nor argument, "I will deal with the elfling's punishment sir. You may return to your duties now." He started to speak but thinking better of it he simply bowed and walked back to the palace.  
  
Haldir swallowed hard, "What is that punishment to be m'lord?"  
  
"We shall let Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel decide that when we tell them of your mischief."  
  
"But," Haldir protested. "They will make me clean the stables and work the kitchens!"  
  
"Something I say you well deserve," Glorfindel said threateningly.  
  
He started to argue but knew he was in enough trouble as it was so he turned his attention to the new elf that he'd ran into, "And who are you?"  
  
Legolas cowered behind Glorfindel who smiled, "This is Prince Legolas, of the Mirkwood Realm. Legolas, this is Haldir of Loren."  
  
Reluctantly the small blond head peeked out from behind Glorfindel, "Hello."  
  
"Mirkwood," Haldir scoffed. "No wonder he's a coward!"  
  
Legolas stood straight, "I am not! I'm an elf!"  
  
"Really," Haldir sneered, "I never saw a coward elf before!"  
  
"It is 'I have never seen' and that is quite enough from you elf," Glorfindel growled.  
  
Legolas's demeanor had changed; his face became as stone, "I am no coward." The tears in his eyes and the tremble of his lower lip gave way to the fact that the words had cut him deeply.  
  
Glorfindel grabbed him up in a tender embrace, the small arms and legs wrapped around him as the blond head fell to his shoulder in a silent sob. "There, there little one," he soothed while rubbing his back gently. He cast a disapproving glance down at Haldir and saw a look of confusion and sorrow on his face. Knowing he had no idea what was going on the elder gave him a reassuring smile, "We should head back to the palace.  
  
Ch 11  
  
Galadriel looked out of the palace window, "You were correct in your concerns Lord Elrond, the child has fallen into grief but another force, one of impending 'hope', fights to hold him here. He is a great source of light and darkness with try to take him from us any way it can."  
  
He is the one isn't he?" Elrond stated more then asked.  
  
She smiled, "Yes and there will be another you will foster as well; they are of whom legends speak."  
  
"Foster?" Elrond asked, eyebrow raised. "And foster another? What are you saying?"  
  
She laughed, "I know much my friend and I know you wish to care for the elf. We will contact Thranduil immediately and demand he relinquish his rights to the child. If he refuses we shall bring him before a counsel of the elders and have him tried. He should be fostered to a place of light so he can grow and learn to love. He needs a place like the house of Elrond where the light inside him will be nourished not extinguished."  
  
"No one can know who this elfling truly is, including Legolas himself. He shall be treated no differently then any other," Celeborn added.  
  
"Agreed," the others said in unison.  
  
"I would very much like to speak with Dunthral," Galadriel said. "I have a feeling I will need his trust before I can gain the prince's."  
  
"You will have trouble with both I fear," Elrond sighed. "Dunthral is genuine in his concern and love for Legolas and knows only the horrors told of you in Mirkwood. Legolas has been taught you are an evil witch and is convinced I have called you come to take him away for being bad."  
  
She gazed knowingly at Celeborn, "The trust Legolas has in you, Elrond, along with the support from Dunthral will suffice in dealing with me. It is the meeting with his father and the counsel that will cause him the most harm, yet it is something we must do before he can heal from his grief completely."  
  
"If he suffers much longer My Lady he will be permanently damaged," Elrond panicked at the thought.  
  
"He is much stronger then we think Elrond. Put your faith in the Valor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel put Haldir in his room until farther notice and was about to deposit Legolas in his chambers so he could discuss his thoughts with Lord Elrond when he came face to face with Ice blue eyes as the elfling craned his neck up to look at him. "Please don't leave me alone," he whispered. "I know you must work but," he was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Never fear little one, we are here," Elladan teased.  
  
"We will stay with you," Elrohir added.  
  
Legolas stiffened as Elladan took him into his arms, "Are you alright?"  
  
The elfling shook his head no. "You were angry at me earlier. You broke things and shouted like ada use to and I don't know what I did bad." Tears streamed down his face, "What did I do, for I do not wish to anger you again."  
  
Elladan embraced him much like Glorfindel had in the gardens, "We need to talk." He walked into their chambers, Elrohir and Glorfindel in tow, and sat in one of the large chairs. Legolas was still wrapped around him, "We were not mad at you little one but we are very angry at what has been done to you." He paused and pushed the child back where he could look him in the eyes, "You have been made to suffer greatly and it is wrong there for it makes us mad. Not at you, rather, at the people who mistreat you and cause you pain. Do you understand?"  
  
"Why," the small voice quivered. "Why do you care so?"  
  
"Because you are special Greenleaf," Elrohir offered. "And besides, it's nice to have someone here to help me keep Elladan under control."  
  
They all smiled and Elladan placed a small kiss on the child's head, "You look weary would you like to rest?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dreams," Glorfindel explained.  
  
"Well then," Elrohir smiled, "How about we read a story?"  
  
Legolas's eyes lit, "From Elrond's study?"  
  
Elladan stood with the elf and started towards his father's room, "Any one you would like."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond watched his messenger ride away. He hated sending them in the darkness of night but they had to get Thranduil here as soon as possible. Legolas could not last with his grief much longer and he knew Thranduil would not give in.  
  
After agreeing that he would bring the elfling to meet the lord and lay of the wood in the morning he excused himself to go check on Legolas before heading to bed himself. Truthfully he intended to set with the boy incase he had any more nightmares but when he entered the room no one was there. He heard voices from his study and went to investigate. Upon entering he smiled heartfelt and true, his sons and Glorfindel were waiting patiently while Legolas selected just the right book to read. Waling the rest of the way in he strode up to the prince and lifted him high to the upper shelves. He soon heard a joyous sound.  
  
"This one, may I have this one?"  
  
"Any one you'd like," Elladan said again.  
  
Elrond sat the child down and looked at the book, it was indeed the one he thought he would pick. "Come little one, lets retire and read about the ents." Everyone piled around on Elrond's huge bed as he read to the elfling who was curled against his side. 


	4. chapters 12 and 13

Ch 12  
  
Elrond read about the Ents for hours until his voice was scratchy. The twins and Glorfindel had fallen asleep sprawled across the bed hours ago. He looked down to the child tucked under his right arm and smiled; finally asleep. Exhausted himself Elrond laid his head back against the eloquently carved wooden headboard and let himself slip into elvin dreamscape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas smiled up at the bright sun that shone through the trees of Mirkwood as his mother led them to their 'favorite place'. When they reached the clearing it opened out into a beautiful crystal blue pond with lush green grass growing all around. He looked up at his mother pleadingly, blue eyes speaking a thousand words with out voicing one. She laughed happily, "Alright little one you may swim before our afternoon meal."  
  
"Thank you naneth," he squealed as he ran towards the inviting water.  
  
Dunthral could not help but smile as the Queen of Mirkwood walked behind her son gathering the belt, tunic, shirt and boots that had been so haplessly discarded in his haste to dive into the water. He laid a large soft blanket upon the grass then helped the queen to lower herself into a setting position.  
  
Legolas dove under the cool water for a moment then swam back to the top to wav at his mother. When he surfaced it was as dark as night, "Naneth?" He cried out but no one answered. Fearful, he swam towards the shore. Suddenly hundreds of Orc appeared; froze to his spot in the water he looked on as two of the Orc killed Dunthral. "No!" Suddenly he heard his mother's screams and tried with all his strength to force his body to move but two swords were pointed at him. The Orc forced his mother to her knees in front of him, the front of her Royal Robe falling in the water.  
  
"Help me Legolas! Please, save me!"  
  
Keeping his eyes locked with hers he tried to fight but was far to small. He saw the glint of a blade and heard a swish; horrified he watched as his mother's head fell into the water in front of him, her dead eyes still open.  
  
"No!" he screeched!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed hysterically, still trapped in his dream.  
  
Elladan fell off the bed, Elrohir and Glorfindel both jumped to their feet running into each other then falling to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Elrond's eyes snapped open as his tired brain tried to find the cause of the shill sound pounding through his head. He quickly realized it was Legolas. Still in dreamscape the child was screaming no continuously, hysterically, his face turning scarlet from the lack of air. He grabbed the child by his arms and pulled him to his chest, "Legolas, shhhhh, it's just a dream! You must calm yourself!" By now Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel were back on there feet looking on with great concern.  
  
Elrond tried everything he knew to wake and console the still screaming prince to no avail. Surly all of Rivendell had been awoke by the terrified cries. To his surprise the child was lifted from his arms. What he saw before him was shocking and heart touching.  
  
Elladan took the screaming child into his arms and began to chant in elvish, a true form of the old Sindarin language. "Fear not young prince, the ways of the light shall guard you always." Softly the words flowed from his mouth and with in moments the prince was silent. Elladan sat down in a chair, still cradling the prince and gently rocked him, "All better now little one."  
  
Glorfindel, standing with his mouth agape finally found purchase to speak, "How did you?"  
  
"Galadriel," Elrond smiled. "She reached into Elladan's mind an told him the words to say. It's a gift the twins have with each other, they can communicate through thought although I have never seen it used by anyone else. We assume it is a gift from the Elders as was Galadriel's ability."  
  
"Ada, I am worried," Elrohir said. "He looks even paler and his breathing is labored."  
  
"He is cold to the touch as well," Elladan said softly.  
  
Elrond sighed, "The grief has taken a stronger hold upon him."  
  
The rest of the night was spent watching Legolas. Elladan never put him down; they sat in the soft chair, Legolas laying face down on his stomach and chest, the small arms and legs wrapping loosely around his sides. He continued to mutter soothing words to the child and kept him wrapped in warm blankets, lovingly stroking his face. The sun had just begun to color the sky when there was a knock upon the door; Glorfindel opened it.  
  
Galadriel walked straight to Legolas and Elladan, noticing the tension in her grandson she smiled, "Peace Elladan, I mean no harm to either of you."  
  
Tears stung his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know you would never harm him. I just.."  
  
Placing a loving hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, you need not explain. Now, turn the elfling to face me." He did as he was told, shifting the child's body until he was on his back. Galadriel placed a hand on either side of Legolas's head and drew in a deep breath, "I can not cure his grief but I can assist in pushing the torturous thoughts from his mind." Moving her hand to his heart she began to chant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dunthral walked back into the palace after taking a long walk to clear his head and think about the things Galadriel and Celeborn had told him. He pondered their concern for the young prince and weighed it with that of his father's. Thranduil had turned out to be just the opposite of what he thought he was so maybe if he trusted the lady of the wood she would be opposite as well. Perhaps she was not evil, as Thranduil had preached to his people. His mind reeled at all the questions but for some reason he felt in his heart the lord and lady could be well trusted. He was torn from his thoughts when a maiden ran to him.  
  
"Dunthral, is the young prince well?"  
  
Confused he looked at her, "What?"  
  
"The screams last night, they were horrible. Did you not hear them?"  
  
"Nay I was walking in the forest. Where is he?"  
  
"In Lord Elrond's chambers."  
  
Like lightning Dunthral was up the stairs and in Elrond's chambers. Celeborn placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him as he watched Galadriel chanting over the child. The former Mirkwood guard stilled knowing the lady would not harm the prince but not liking the looks of Legolas just the same.  
  
When the chanting finished bright blue eyes flickered open. Legolas looked around frantically trying to place where he was when his eyes landed on Galadriel. He tired to run but Elladan held him tight until a well-placed kick forced him to let go. Legolas ran as fast as he could to the door but was lifted from the ground. He struggled for a moment until he realized it was Dunthral who held him, "Dunfral!"  
  
He smiled; the child could not yet say his name. Hugging him tightly, "Legolas, it's good to see you." Pulling him back a bit, "We need to speak young one."  
  
"You may use my study," Elrond smiled. "We will be down stairs at breakfast, when you have finished please join us."  
  
With a nod Dunthral carried Legolas into the study and shut the door. He sat down in a chair and placed Legolas in front of him on one of the large wooden reading tables. "I wish to speak with you about Galadriel my prince."  
  
His bottom lip began to quiver as silent tears spilled from his eyes. "You wish for me to go away as well," he whispered dejectedly.  
  
"Nonsense!" He grabbed Legolas harshly by the arms causing him to yelp in surprise, "I wish only to see you well and happy once more. I know your fear of the Lady of the Wood and wish to ease your mind." The blue eyes locked with his searching for the truth hidden with in. "I have spent hours conversing with both the Lord and the Lady; Legolas she is nothing like the tales we were told portrayed her! She has a pure heart young one, she wishes to do good by you. Everyone here wishes to help you but you have to be brave and face your fears." Cradling the small face in his hands, "You have to let go of the grief and blame! You must let us help you or you will fade child."  
  
"I wish to fade," came the whispered voice. "I wish to see my mother again. To tell her I'm sorry I failed her."  
  
"You failed no one!" Quickly getting his anger under control he started again. "You have failed no one Legolas and you will see your mother in the halls of Mandos but that time will not come to pass for many years yet. I can promise you this comfort; she will always be with you. She will live right here," he placed his hand over the boy's heart, "as long as you draw breath."  
Ch 13  
  
Taking a deep breath Legolas jumped from the table and held out his hand. Dunthral accepted the offered hand and asked, "What's this?"  
  
"Naneth trusted you and I trust you. Take me to the lady."  
  
Dunthral's heart pounded inside his chest as he said a prayer to Elbereth that he made the right decision in trusting Lady Galadriel. He squeezed the small hand and led the prince out the door. The elf knew the child was not as fast as he normally was but did not realize how weak he'd become until he fell. The exertion of walking from the room had placed him in a weakened state of distress. Quickly he knelt at his side, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Tired," he panted as he tried to smile.  
  
Dunthral lifted the child into his strong arms and carried him down the stairs, "Everything will be alright my prince."  
  
All attention turned to them as they entered the private dining hall. Elladan started to stand and go to Legolas but Elrond stopped him. Legolas whispered something to Dunthral, "Are you sure my prince?"  
  
The small blond head shook to the affirmative as Dunthral slowly lowered him to his feet. Taking a breath to brace himself for what he was about to do Legolas began to walk forward, each step becoming more unstable then the last. The short distance to Lady Galadriel seemed like a walk across the vast plains of Middle Earth but he finally made it. Standing beside of her, fear showing in his face, "I am Prince Legolas Thrandillian," he paused, "my naneth called me Prince Greenleaf."  
  
"I think I prefer Greenleaf myself," she smiled. "May I call you Prince Greenleaf?"  
  
"Yes. No." He swallowed hard past the knot in his throat, "You may call me Legolas."  
  
"And I am Galadriel," she smiled. Legolas gasped as he was lifted and placed in a chair beside of her but was grateful for the rest. Galadriel smiled and pointed to the man behind Legolas, "This is my husband and the Lord of Lothlorien, Lord Celeborn."  
  
Legolas started to stand and bow but a firm hand pushed him back down, "Lets skip the formalities shall we?"  
  
Legolas smiled up at Celeborn, "Thank you."  
  
"It took a lot of courage for you to come to me," Galadriel said. "I know of the things your father told you and in your heart you know they are not true, do you not?" Legolas sat still with his hands folded in his lap not wanting to answer her. Once again her voice rang out, this time with more force, "Do you not?"  
  
"Some of the things he said were true," he said fidgeting. "My father is a good King. He loves his people and they love him. Everyone was happy until I was born."  
  
"That is not true," Glorfindel said from across the table. "I know for a fact that your birth was the happiest event of your mother's life Legolas. I knew her as she was carrying you within her and all she could speak of was you."  
  
Legolas smiled through the tears at the thought of making his mother happy. "Naneth loved me, I know that but father does not. I let her down cause I am not a good heir to the thrown."  
  
"Never have I seen a child of this age take so much blame upon himself!" Elladan roared as he stood from the table. "How can this be father? Is it magic? Is it a curse or just the damned lies Thranduil drilled into his head?" Turning to Legolas, "How can you do this? Legolas, I am heir to my father's thrown in Rivendell and I am of age to be learning the ways of leadership but until I reach majority I can not begin training. It is the same for you! Your father puts the weight of his kingdom upon your shoulders and it is not your weight to bear!"  
  
"But I am Mirkwood's last hope! I have to be a good King or it will fall and I can not let those people fade because of my stupidity!"  
  
"Legolas," Galadriel intervened, "What if we can prove to you that is not true, that until you are past majority you cannot truly learn the ways to rule? Would you then allow us to keep you here and be an elfling with out the worry?"  
  
"How could you prove it to me?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the council of the elders?"  
  
"Yes. It's where the best of all races gather and hold court on something to decide the best out come."  
  
"Very good," Celeborn smiled and mussed his hair. "What if we held a court of the Elders here for you? Would you then believe that what you were taught was not true?"  
  
"Why would the elders bother with me? I'm just a prince, nothing more."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at each other knowing in their hearts that he was much more then just a prince. "Trust me Legolas," Elrond smiled, "they will be here."  
  
"There is one catch little one," Elrohir eased. "Your father will be brought here as well."  
  
Panic quickly riddled his body at the thought of his disapproving father being with him once again but he wondered if Thranduil would be proud about a council being held on his behalf. Elladan knelt before him, "Legolas, I know this will be hard for you but we will let no harm come to you. We will not leave your side, I swear it."  
  
He looked around the room at all the concerned faces; he really just wanted to sleep but could not for being plagued by dreams. Sighing, "If you think it's best then so be it. I just want the pain to end."  
  
"Pain?" Elrond asked wondering which pain hurt him the most, emotional or physical.  
  
"My heart hurts and my head and I'm so tired," he whined like a five year old.  
  
Elladan stood, "Now that is how a child should sound!" Everyone laughed as he picked Legolas up, "We are going for a walk around Rivendell. You coming Elrohir?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
When the princes had left the room Glorfindel smiled, "I'm impressed Galadriel I never thought he would willingly agree."  
  
"It was not my doing but Lord Elrond's and the twins. It seems there is a connection there that runs far deeper then we realized."  
  
"The council should arrive tomorrow Elrond. Are you prepared?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"Yes, the rooms are ready and the servants are on call. We shall save this child," he said, distracted. 


	5. chapters 14, 15, and 16

Ch 14  
  
Authors note: Please take note that all the upcoming new characters are TOLKIEN characters. Please forgive me because I know some of them do not belong in this time frame but this is a FICTION so I bend them to my will.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir took Legolas out of the palace and into the bright sun. It was the first time he'd ever gotten to see the beautiful structures in the city during the day, "Wow."  
  
"What's wrong?" Elrohir smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful! Mirkwood is lovely but nothing like this."  
  
"Imladris has truly been blessed by the Gods for the good it does. We have been given many gifts and have many talented elves who donate their works to our fair city to help make it a wonderful place," Elladan explained. "When you reach majority Legolas and are able to rule, your home will be blessed as well for you are truly pure of heart."  
  
Before he could respond a large man dressed in gray, riding a stunning white horse approached them. "Elladan, Elrohir," the man smiled.  
  
"Mithrandir it's so wonderful to see you again," Elladan greeted.  
  
"It's been far to long," Elrohir said as he helped him from his horse.  
  
"Far to long indeed," he agreed. Turning toward Elladan he took note of the ill elfling in his arms. "This must be the greenleaf?"  
  
"Forgive my ill manners," Elladan bowed. "This is prince Legolas. Legolas this is Mithrandir."  
  
"Hello," Legolas said timidly.  
  
He stepped closer, "You may call me Gandalf, Legolas."  
  
"Wh. What are you?"  
  
Gandalf pondered the question for a moment then realized it's meaning. "You have never seen beings other then elves have you?" Legolas shook his head no. "I am an Istari; a wizard."  
  
"A wizard," he gasped. They laughed at the elfling's amazed expression. Legolas noticed movement behind Gandalf and a white pony walked around the wizard and nudged him. "What's that?"  
  
Gandalf stroked the pony's mane, "This is Nahar."  
  
"Nahar?" Elrohir and Elladan both gasped. Legolas squirmed out of Elladan's arms and went to the animal.  
  
"Gandalf, that can't be his true name," Elrohir insisted.  
  
The pony nuzzled Legolas and nipped playfully at his hair. Looking straight in to the animal eyes he froze; it was as if child and animal were both in a trance. Just as Elladan was about to step forward and see if he was ok, Legolas spoke. "It is his true name. He is a great horse of Valor and was the first horse in creation. In fact he and Orome are the ones who discovered the elves by the waters of Awakening."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Elrohir asked skeptically.  
  
"Because he told me," came the simple response.  
  
"And he is right," Elrond said as he joined the group and greeted Gandalf.  
  
"That can not be! Nahar is a gigantic horse and this is but a pony," Elrohir insisted.  
  
Legolas looked up at Gandalf, tears pooled in his eyes, "He said Elbereth made him a pony again for his new owner."  
  
Gandalf knelt down in front of the elfling, "Why so sad? Nahar could not have been made youthful again unless he willed it to be so. A horse of Valor has no true owner child it has a life long companion and he is the one who chooses that companion."  
  
"But he, he said it was me."  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Yes, that is why he joined me on my journey here, so that he could find you."  
  
Legolas hugged the pony with all his might and the pony whinnied happily. Still smiling he moved in front of Gandalf's big horse and pulled the reigns until he lowered his head. "You are Shadow fax," he smiled as he petted him on the snout. Tip toeing and leaning in closer to the horse's ear, "Nahar says the only thing he doesn't like is that you are bigger then him." Shadow fax neighed and everyone laughed heartily. Legolas wavered and staggered backwards almost falling but was caught by Elladan.  
  
"Easy little one, you are very weak still," he soothed as he lifted him in to his arms.  
  
"You need sleep elfling," Gandalf surmised.  
  
"No!" Legolas cried out as he clung tightly to Elladan, "Don't make me sleep! Please, I can't!"  
  
"Shhhhh," Elladan scolded. "You do need rest little one but it will not be forced upon you unless it can be done with out dreams." The tense body in his arms relaxed as the small head fell gently upon his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Stable hands approached and took the horses as the elves and the wizard went into the palace. Elrond and Gandalf took the lead and the elvin lord explained why Legolas feared sleep. It was going to be another long night.  
  
Ch 15  
  
Authors note: Please take note that all the upcoming new characters are TOLKIEN characters. Please forgive me because I know some of them do not belong in this time frame but this is a FICTION so I bend them to my will. Also note the spelling for GRAY is GREY because that's how the book has it. Also note this takes place well before Saruman was under control of shadow.  
The morning came quickly with the council members all-arriving and being served morning meal. It was a true event for the elves to have so many gods of valor in their presents and they wanted everything to be perfect causing almost everyone to be a bit on edge. Elrond had went downstairs before the sun to make sure everything was properly prepared leaving Elladan and Elrohir in charge of Legolas and getting him ready.  
  
This of course would be the one morning that Legolas protested his bath vehemently, even pouring a bowl of water on Elladan as he tired to wash his hair. After getting him clean and out of the tub Elladan left Elrohir in charge of dressing him while he changed into dry robes. Elrohir fought to hold Legolas still as he braided his hair, "Elfling you are trying my patience! You must get ready for this council."  
  
Legolas pushed Elrohir causing him to lose his balance and inadvertently pull the elfling's hair. "Ouch!" Legolas cried out as he spun around and bit Elrohir's arm.  
  
"Hey!" Elrohir yelped!  
  
"Legolas" Elladan, whom had walked in at the beginning of this scene, scolded. "Come here," he said sternly. Legolas slowly walked to him, his head laid all the way back as he looked up at him. "This kind of behavior is not tolerated here." He picked the child up, stood him on a chair and finished braiding his hair. When he was done Elladan lifted the small chin until their eyes met, "What's troubling you little one?"  
  
"Father arrived today, early this morning."  
  
"How do you know? Elrohir asked.  
  
"I saw him while you were asleep." Elladan glared at his brother who shrugged innocently. "I've missed him so much. So I went to see him."  
  
"What?" Elladan cringed, not sure if he wanted to know what happened.  
  
"I went to him," he whispered. "I gave him a hug but he didn't give me one. I thought he would be proud of me cause this special council was for me but he was mad instead. Said I would cause the fall of Mirkwood and it's people by my selfishness." Elladan trembled with anger as Legolas turned to Elrohir, "I'm sorry for biting you."  
  
He smiled, "I'll forgive you just this once but only because Elladan looked so funny when you soaked him."  
  
"Yes, well," Elladan smiled, "just remember little one; when you least expect it I will be there. Now we must go."  
  
Legolas was led deep into the palace through winding corridors he'd never seen before. The walk had drained him and he stumbled, Elladan reached to pick him up but he was determined to do it on his own, "Nay, I wish to walk."  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir and they both sighed, "Very well, we are almost there."  
  
After one more long hall they entered a huge room it's walls lined with elaborate wood carvings and other hand made works of art. In the center of the room was a very large stone table. One side of the table was lined with the ten council members and on the opposite side, to the right sat his father and Shandar, Thranduil's liege. To the left sat Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Glorfindel as well as an empty chair he assumed was for him. Two more chairs sat near the wall behind them for Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond stood and extended his hand, which the elfling took although his eyes were locked with his father's. Fear showed upon his features and in an attempt to ease the child Elrond stepped into his line of sight effectively cutting off the view to his father.  
  
The Rivendell lord turned back to the council, "Allow me to make the introductions so this court may begin. Legolas, this is the Council of Elders, called together today to solve the issue of your custody and restitution for previous abuse." Legolas cringed at the word 'abuse' and wanted to run but Elrond held his hand in a tight grip. Starting at the first chair on the left the Lord began his introductions.  
  
"You have met Mithrandir, the great grey wizard." Gandalf nodded and Legolas attempted a smile.  
  
"This is Elendil- Dundane King of Arnor and Gondor and Numenorean prince of Andunie."  
  
"Next to him is Azaghal- Dwarf King of Belegost, realm of the Blue Mountains of Beleriand. Azaghal's dwarves are famous in these lands for forging the finest blades and dwarf-mail amour the world has ever seen."  
  
"This is Cirdan- Elvin lord of the grey heavens. Cirdan's name means 'ship maker' and his people were the first in Middle Earth to build ships. He is considered one of the wisest of the elves and is possessor of 'Narya', the elf ring of fire, given to him by Celebrimbor."  
  
"This lovely elf Queen is Este, known to some as 'the healer', whose name means rest. The elves of Valor call her the gentle one; her gift is healing sleep."  
  
"Next is the lovely Goldberry- River daughter of the old forest. Daughter of the river woman of Withywindle and spouse of Tom Bombadile." Legolas was sure her beauty rivaled that of the elves.  
  
"This is Hurin- Edain Lord of Dorthonian. Son of Goldor, Lord of Edain."  
  
"Next is Saruman- wizard of Isengard and head of the Israri- the order of the wizards. His voice is both wise and fair. He is known as Curumo to the elves." Legolas looked at this regal man, his raven black hair and white robes making him look like a man of stature.  
  
"This is Ulmo- Lord of the waters. He commands all water on Middle Earth; from its seas, lakes and rivers to its rainfall, mists and dews. He rarely takes physical form, preferring to be seen as a man shaped of water."  
  
"Next to him is Manwe- king of Arda, Lord of the air. He and his wife Varda, Queen of the heavens rule from their mansions of Ilmarin on top of Taniquetil, the tallest mountain in the world. The name Manwe means 'the good'. He is also known as the wind Lord for his element is the clear air, wind, clouds and storms."  
  
Elrond motioned to Legolas, "Council members this is Legolas Thrnaduillian, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil."  
  
Shandar stood, "This is King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood and great elvin lord of Greenwood Forest."  
  
Galadriel stood, "I hear by call this meeting to order."  
  
Ch 16  
  
As they took their seats Elrond could sense the tension in Legolas. He said a prayer to Elbereth that the child could withstand this pressure and stress in his weakened state. This was not going to be easy or painless.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillian," Manwe's voice boomed. "Do you know what it means to be truthful?"  
  
The elfling was visibly shaking but managed an answer, "Yes Lord Manwe, sir. It means to be honest and not lie."  
  
Este spoke next, true to her name her voice was much more gentle, "Do you know why we have been called here Legolas?"  
  
He paled and lowered his head; his answer was but a whisper, "Yes maim."  
  
"Speak up child for not all here are blessed with elvin hearing," she prodded.  
  
Swallowing past the lump in his throat he spoke again, "Yes, I know why you are here."  
  
"Please tell us then," Cirdan requested.  
  
"This is nonsense!" Thranduil shouted and hit the table causing Legolas to jump and cling to Elrond. "Why are you treating him as a perjurer? This is an out rage! I should remove him from this court this instant!"  
  
"The reason for the question is clear," Saruman said. "We need to hear the reason from the child to assure he understands. No one has called him a perjurer."  
  
"Mind yourself Thranduil, your out bursts will not be tolerated here," Manwe warned.  
  
"You need not fear Legolas. No harm will come to you here," Goldberry said in her melodic tone.  
  
"Please answer the question elfling," Cirdan continued. "With out interruption this time," he said looking pointedly at Thranduil.  
  
Legolas fidgeted in his seat, "Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Elrohir and Elladan think that you are here to grant me permission to stay with them but I know better."  
  
"What is it you think you know child?" Elendil asked.  
  
"That you are here to punish me."  
  
"An why should we punish you?" Hurin asked.  
  
"Because I killed my mother," his voice trembled as tears fell from his eyes. "I am a bad son and a bad heir for Mirkwood. If you do not send me away I will cause its fall as I did my mother's. Everything I touch turns dark and dies; even my father can't love me. He is ashamed that I am his son. Please," he sobbed, "end this misery, end my life so that he can be happy once more!"  
  
Este stood abruptly, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"He has been like this since he arrived my lady," Elrond explained.  
  
Este reached across the table towards Legolas and he cringed. He fell from the chair while trying to back away and Elladan was at his side instantly pulling him into his arms. Legolas's eyes rolled back in his head. "Adar!" Elladan cried, panicked.  
  
Este took the child from Elladan and laid him on the table. Gandalf, Saruman, Galadriel and Este all joined hands over him and began to chant.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil demanded nervously.  
  
"He is under the control of dark magics. It is controlling his mind." Goldberry explained taking note that Thranduil began to get worried.  
  
Elladan was pacing frantically, they had been chanting almost an hour and by the looks on their faces he knew it just wasn't magic that had a hold on the elfling but true evil. Legolas's cries of agony echoed through the room tearing at everyone's hearts and making his pain known. He turned to go to the child but Elrond was in front of him, "Adar, you must stop this now! He will die if they continue!"  
  
"Elladan," he soothed. "You know I can not do that and that he will surely die if they do not do this."  
  
"He is far to weak from grief to undergo this!" He started toward Legolas again but Elrond restrained him.  
  
Celeborn walked up and placed a supportive hand on Elladan's shoulder, "I know this is hard to see but it must be done. Legolas will fade if it is not."  
  
"But," he tired to speak but it came out a broken sob, "Ada!"  
  
Elrond pulled his son into his arms and held him, offering all the support he could. Celeborn rubbed Elladan's back and tired to sooth and reassure him. The embrace was broken when the Elders collapsed, exhausted into their chairs. "Is he healed? Is this finished?" he asked as he approached the lifeless child.  
  
"Who are you to request answers from us?" Ulmo asked.  
  
Elladan stiffened, "I am Elladan, crown prince of Imladris, son of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian and new protector of Prince Legolas Greenleaf," he said proudly.  
  
"Legolas needs no protection," Thranduil growled. "What he needs is to be raised as a proper elf! My mistake was sending him to Elrond to have it done," he sneered.  
  
"You deem saving you only son a mistake?" Azaghal asked in disgust. "You, Thranduil, bring shame to the name of all elves!"  
  
"You ignorant Dwarf! You shall be beheaded for such slander to my people!" Thranduil yelled as he leapt toward Azaghal.  
  
"Enough," Manwe bellowed as a strong wind forced Thranduil back into his seat! "I warn you for the last time Elvin King, such behavior will not be tolerated! You add only to your mounting discretion thus far!" Thranduil started to protest but Manwe would not allow it. "I will see you in chains and a gag if you do not silence yourself!" The elf King's jaw clamped shut.  
  
With Thranduil under control he turned his attention back to Legolas. Manwe approached him and called Elrond and Elladan to his side. "Prince Elladan, your question is a fair one and shall be answered. Legolas is no longer under control of the dark magic but I, nor any of the rest of the council know of what permanent damage such evil could cause the elfling. He may never fully recover from such torment at such a young age; I do not know if anyone could." The concern they had for Legolas filled the room. Manwe stepped aside, "Go to him, he is waking."  
  
Legolas sat up quickly, terrified eyes scanning the room for a familiar face finally coming to rest on Elrond and Elladan. He scooted to the edge of the table and held his arms up for Elrond to take him. Tears filled the Elvin Lord's eyes as he took the child. With the magic gone it left open terror and guilt for all he thought he did. Though the voices in his head, reminding him every second his guilt, were now gone the memories remained. It was going to be a long, difficult road to recovery, if it is possible at all.  
  
"Please be seated as this council is still underway," Saruman said. Everyone took his or her seats, Elladan in Legolas's chair as the elfling was still clinging to Elrond.  
  
"Legolas" Ulmo queered. Elrond disentangled the small arms from around his neck and turned the elfling to face the council. "I know this is hard child and that you are very ill but we need a few more answers from you yet."  
  
"Yes sir," he rasped. A bubble of water appeared before him. He watched it with wide-eyed amazement.  
  
"Quench your thirst Legolas. Drink as you would from a water fall," Ulmo smiled. Everyone looked on in awe of the gift being bestowed upon him.  
  
As he drank he thought how fresh and wonderful the water tasted. Realizing suddenly that it was literally a gift from the god of water he stopped drinking. It wouldn't pay to be deemed greedy. "Thank you Lord Ulmo." The bubble disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Has your father ever laid a hand upon you?" Hurin asked gently.  
  
"Of course I have," Thranduil answered calmly. "He is but a child and will not be reared in my kingdom and unruly brat!"  
  
"The council knows well the difference between chastisement as the humans use for discipline and beatings," Gandalf explained. "Unless you are confessing your guilt of that charge you are out of order!" He turned to the elfling, "Please answer Hurin, Legolas."  
  
"He. He has punished me."  
  
"How?" Goldberry asked.  
  
"By," his face turned red and he buried his head in Elrond's chest. "I can not do this!"  
  
"I know these memories are painful child but we must know in order to reach a decision in your best interest," Este reminded him.  
  
"I can not!" He looked up at Elrond, tears falling once again, "I'm sorry sir, I can not tell them of my shame."  
  
A hint of a smile passed Thranduil's face but no one noticed.  
  
Elrond wiped the tear-stained face and smiled, "I know this is hard Legolas but you can do it." The small blond head shook vehemently to the opposite.  
  
"My lords," Celeborn stood, "you all will agree that Lady Galadriel's gift is one from Valor will you not?"  
  
"Of course," Manwe said. "But what has that to do with this?"  
  
"Let her use the magic waters upon the child. It will show you all you need to see."  
  
They spoke amongst themselves for a moment. "We agree but Legolas must willingly submit as well," Cirdan explained.  
  
"No," Legolas cried.  
  
"Greenleaf," Elladan whispered in Sindarin. Legolas turned to him. "I know you feel shame for them seeing your most secret moments but they must in order to stop your pain. I know it is a lot to ask but you have trusted us thus far, please trust us now. I could not bear to see you sent back to Mirkwood," he pleaded.  
  
"I trust you Elladan," he assured. "I do not fear returning to Mirkwood. I do not care if I go there or stay here I just wish this to be over and the confusion to stop." He pushed himself free of Elrond and stood up on the table. He adjusted his robes and took a deep breath, "I agree to do this but under condition."  
  
"Brazen elfling," Thranduil roared! "You shame me!"  
  
"What condition is that Legolas?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Gathering his bravery he spoke with convection, "Whither it be my father or myself found guilty by this council today, your punishment shall be the same. If I am at fault, as I believe, I wish you to punish me accordingly. Will you agree?"  
  
"We agree," they answered in unison. 


	6. Chapters 1718

Ch 17  
Galadriel and Ulmo prepared the mirror while Elrond removed Legolas from the table. "Please gather round we are ready." Elrond carried him across the room.  
  
"He will not be allowed to hold Legolas while this takes place," Thranduil growled.  
  
"Fine," Elladan snapped as he took Legolas from his father.  
  
"Nor, you," Thranduil continued. "Your dislike for me may cause problems."  
  
Before Elladan could respond Glorfindel stepped forward and reached for the elfling. "You shall not either," Thranduil insisted!  
  
"Why not?" Glorfindel snapped indignantly.  
  
"Your loyalties are to Elrond! It is not fair to me!"  
  
Losing his temper Manwe stepped forward and took Legolas in to his arms and placed him on his hip. "Do you voice objections to me?" he growled at Thranduil!  
  
"N.. No my lord," he cowered.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and noticed that Manwe smelled like a spring forest just after a rain. Galadriel took his hand, "This will be a bit different Legolas for all must see what is in your mind. When you look in to the water you must hold the side of the bowl. Do not break contact until it is over or all shall be lost."  
  
He nodded his understanding and took a hold of the large silver bowl with one hand while still clinging to Manwe with the other. Steadying himself he looked into the 'mirror'. Ten hands clasped the silver dish and were given a direct link into Legolas's mind. In a matter of minuets the council stepped back and glared at Thranduil. Legolas, whom was openly sobbing after having to relive the painful memories, was handed to Elrond and Elladan whom tried to comfort him.  
  
Thranduil, sensing his impending doom, tried to flee. Elrohir thwarted his attempt; "You shall stay King of Mirkwood and face your punishment like you have forced your child to do!"  
  
Azaghal forced Thranduil into his chair, "He is right elf. You distribute punishment but cannot accept it? That makes your elfling more of an elf then you!"  
  
"You knowingly and willingly forced magics and physical as well as mental abuse upon Legolas Thranduillian. You caused a child's torment with out regret!" Elendil growled!  
  
"Guards!" Manwe called out. Four elvin guards entered and flanked Thranduil. "We shall adjourn for a moment to discuss punishment." With that the council stepped into an adjoining room.  
  
Elladan sat in a chair placing Legolas in his lap, "Shhhh little one, everything will be alright. The hardest part is over now."  
  
Elrond knelt in front of them and lovingly wiped Legolas's tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry you had to endure that little one but you were very brave." Legolas took in a hiccupped breath; Elrond smiled and kissed him on the forehead, to his surprise the elfling hugged him tightly.  
  
"You always were weak Elrond," Thranduil bristled. "It's disgusting how you lave attention on your offspring and even more disgusting that you show 'love' for one that is not your blood. You are as weak as my wife was."  
  
Elrond, still encased in Legolas arms, kept his back to Thranduil as he spoke, "What you consider as weakness I consider a gift of Valor," he paused "as did your wife."  
  
"You are weak," he growled! "You disgust me. The two of you deserve each other!"  
  
"And each other we shall have," he smiled as he laid Legolas back against Elladan. "Regardless of the out come here Legolas will have our love and support, always."  
  
The large wooden doors swing open and the council seated themselves at the table. Elrond placed Legolas in his seat then took his own. Manwe turned to Thranduil, "King Thranduil this council has reached its decision. Will you abide by it willingly?"  
  
Thranduil's heart raced; he knew he had no choice but tried anyway, "If I object?"  
  
"Then you shall face the trials of Valor to see if you are truly tainted by shadow," Manwe answered calmly.  
  
Thranduil shivered at the thought, "So be it. I shall abide by your rule."  
  
"Legolas," Manwe turned to him. "Will you accept our decision and abide by what we say?"  
  
"Yes sir," he said firmly.  
  
Manwe took a deep breath, "Thranduil of Mirkwood, stand before us." Thranduil stood. "We, the Council Of The Elders, find you guilty of abuse and willing torment of your heir both physically and mentally. You are guilty of using dark magics upon this child, magics given to you by the evil Sauron, before he was defeated, and shall face a stiff punishment. You will retain the title 'King of Mirkwood' but will have no power. Until Legolas reaches his majority Mirkwood will be run by the decisions of Celeborn, Glorfindel and this council and you will act as nothing more then our mouthpiece. You, Thranduil, shall sit upon the thrown and take orders from your elders yet act as if nothing is a miss. When Legolas is of age he shall then take over the rule of Mirkwood where he will reign as King until he wishes to sail to the grey heavens. You shall sign this parchment which holds your sentence in great detail and accept this as your new life Thranduil." The parchment was handed to Thranduil to review and sign.  
  
"Legolas pleases stand," Manwe instructed. Legolas stood before them. "Legolas, you are not guilty of causing your mother's death and you are not responsible for Mirkwood nor it's people yet. Do you understand?"  
  
Legolas fidgeted, "No sir."  
  
Ulmo smiled, with the dark magic freed from his mind his child like actions were already returning. "Legolas, your father used dark magics to trick you into blaming yourself for your mother's death. He used those same magics to age your mind beyond it's years so that you could fully understand and accept the blame and guilt you were placing on yourself. This has caused great stress to your small body and that compiled with the grief of your mothers passing has made you very ill."  
  
"But why would he harm me so?" Legolas asked, still confused. "He does not care for me and I am his son. Does that not make me evil?"  
  
"No child, it does not," Este sighed. "Your father whither possessed by evil or of his own will, has a black heart. It is not your doing child. He wants power and privilege no matter how he has to obtain it and knowing that you are his heir and that his people already tire of his actions he considers you a threat to his power. He will go to any length to stop his own fall even if that means forcing his own flesh and blood to fade. It is not your fault nor your heart which causes him to do this for you child are the true embodiment of light and warmth just as your mother told us."  
  
"M..my mother told you about me?"  
  
"Yes," Goldberry smiled. "She often talked of you even while you were in her womb. She knew of your destiny child and she knew that evil would try to take you from her. What she did not know was that the evil was in her own home. She had asked us to look after you and help in protecting you all we could and we agreed. Thinking you were safe after Sauron's fall we let our guard down, not expecting the attack when it happened." "You mean Thranduil had something to do with the attack on Legolas's mother?" Elladan asked angrily.  
  
"Yes," Ulmo said sadly. "He enticed the orcs to the forest by placing rotting carcasses through out the woods on the trail he knew his wife and the others would be taking. He did not however foresee that she would insist on leaving the elfling behind. When she was killed and Legolas lived he panicked and sent him to Elrond in hopes that he would wipe all memories from the child's mind in order to help him with his grief but Elrond sensed that there was much more going on and sent for Galadriel."  
  
"Narihea was my closest friend and I know well of her wishes for Legolas," Elrond said sadly. "I feel responsible that I did not force her to come here with me on my last visit. She expected that Thranduil was trying to kill Legolas but we never thought he would harm her. I should have known better."  
  
"You could not have know Elrond," Manwe insisted. "None of us knew the depths of his conceit."  
  
Thranduil was ghastly pale, "How, how do you know this?"  
  
"A well placed hand during Legolas's reading," Galadriel smiled. "When we placed our hands upon the bowl I placed my other upon your shoulder. We saw what was in your mind Thranduil both past and present."  
  
Thranduil lowered his head in defeat. He had not expected to be tricked as such and knew that he had no leeway to fight for his freedom at this point. He could only hope that they were merciful and swift.  
  
"That is why he was so stricken when you broke away," Elladan said, of Legolas's reaction to what was seen in the mirror. "You allowed him to witness what was in his father's mind."  
  
"We had to or else he would never have believed us," Este assured.  
  
"Legolas," Manwe broke in, "It is our decision to foster you to Lord Elrond. You will stay in Rivendell under his care and tutelage until you reach majority. Upon majority you will return to Mirkwood where you shall reign as King. Lords Elrond, Celeborn and Glorfindel shall then teach you the ways to rule. Until then you shall act as an elfling should or face us again for your own punishment," he said in mock anger.  
  
Este smiled at Legolas's look of confusion, "What Lord Manwe means is that it's time for you to learn what it means to be happy. You shall run, play, sing and make merry all your youth."  
  
"That means you, young one, for the next three thousand years are free of the weight of a kingdom," Ulmo smiled.  
  
"We have also decided, in honor of your mother Narihea, that from this day forward you shall be known as Legolas Greenleaf," Manwe said proudly.  
  
Ch 18  
  
The council had adjourned and Thranduil had been taken to a room and guards placed around its perimeter at all times until all the details were worked out. The council members themselves were milling around and talking. Ulmo approached Legolas and knelt down in front of him, "You are exhausted little Greenleaf why don't you sleep; it is all over now."  
  
"No!" Legolas screamed, pushing him before he ran to Elladan.  
  
Everyone looked on, shocked at the elfling's violent reaction. Elrond turned to the child, "Legolas, return here this instant!"  
  
He slowly walked to Elrond, dragging his feet, biting his lip and wringing his hands behind his back. Before Elrond could scold him he looked at Lord Ulmo, "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Explain your actions Legolas," Ulmo said firmly.  
  
When he did not respond Elrond put a firm hand on his shoulder. Legolas laid his head all the way back to look up into the Elvin lord's eyes as Elrond looked down into his while arching an eyebrow. The child looked back at Ulmo, "I.. I do not wish to sleep."  
  
"You must sleep to heal."  
  
"No," he whined, burring his head in Elrond's robes.  
  
"Why do you fear it so?"  
  
"I see things," he said shakily. Tears flowed from his blue eyes once again, "I see my mother and she dies. She begs me to save her but I can't."  
  
Este walked to them and held out her hand, "Legolas would you accompany me to your room to try something? Lord Elrond and his children can come as well if you would like."  
  
Reluctantly he took her hand and allowed her to carry him to his room. When they entered a strange man was setting upon his bed. "Hello young prince," the man smiled.  
  
"This is my husband Lorien," Este said as she sat on the bed with Legolas. "Do you know who we are, besides being elves of Valor?"  
  
"No maim," he whispered and looked to Elrond for reassurance; he smiled back at him.  
  
"I am gifted with the ability of healing sleep. It is my gift from the Valor. Now, before you get upset I want you to know I will not make you sleep with out your permission. The reason I asked you to accompany me up here is so that you could meet Lorien for he is the master of dreams; the elves call him Vala."  
  
"If you allow me Legolas I can take away your nightmares and make your sleep peaceful once again," Lorien explained.  
  
"What would you do to stop it?" Legolas asked fearfully.  
  
"When you go to sleep I will sleep as well. I will become a part of your dream then shape it. Once they are under control Este will put you in to a healing sleep so that your body may heal," Lorein explained.  
  
"Will I be afraid for long?"  
  
"You will only dream for mere seconds before I appear," he assured the elfling. "I may not appear as I am now. I could be an animal, bird or even a tree but I promise you will know it is me." He looked in to the bright blue eyes, "Will you allow us to help you?"  
  
"Yes," he said softly.  
  
Este picked him up and laid him on the pillows, " Sleep my prince." Legolas was so tired that the moment his head hit the pillows he drifted into dreamscape.  
  
*************Dreamscape***************  
  
Legolas was setting next to a stream, the clear water rippling by as the bright sun shone down on him. He heard branches snapping in the woods to his right and began to panic. Suddenly a deer jumped into site and he knew that it was Lorien. Relief flooded him as he felt safe and happy for the first time in a long while.  
  
***********End Dreamscape*************  
  
Lorien opened his eyes with a smile and nodded to his wife. Este chanted a few words and Legolas's eyes closed as he fell into a deep healing sleep filled with wonderful dreams.  
The End 


End file.
